C'est toi et c'est ça l'important!
by mambanoir
Summary: Un amour naissant, un combat, Draco disparaît, Blaise le retrouve par hasard et le ramène vers Harry............oui mais......
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Les personnage ne sont toujours pas à moi!**

**Ooo**

**J'ai écris cette histoire en même temps que 'Blessures' (pour ceux et celles qui l'ont lu), j'avais fait deux versions de cette fic donc la base est la même sauf que là c'est Draco qui porte les traces d'un combat et Harry qui va l'aider à s'en sortir, bien entendu si la base est la même le contenu de l'histoire lui est différent lol.**

**Ooo**

**C'est toujours une histoire avec relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!**

**Ooo**

**bonne lecture.**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 1**

**ooo**

Blaise Zabini releva le col de sa veste de cuir en frissonnant, le soir tombait, l'hiver arrivait et il commençait à faire vraiment froid.

Il s'engagea dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de la maison qu'occupait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, les deux Gryffondor y vivaient depuis un an, ils s'y étaient installés juste après la fin de leurs études pour être tranquille loin du monde sorcier, ils ne voulaient pas travailler pour le ministère.

Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le sens qu'ils voulaient donner à leurs vies disaient-ils souvent, ce qui faisait rire Blaise qui aurait bien voulu aider Ron à trouver le sien.

Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours et étaient devenus très proches tous les trois et cette amitié avait commencée pendant les derniers mois de la guerre…………..

A ce stade de ses pensées le Serpentard soupira et le chagrin l'envahit, en fait ils étaient quatre à ce moment-là, il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy.

Draco que plus personne n'avait vu après un combat assez violent, des magemorts dont il avait déserté les rangs lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'il était seul.

On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps.

Etait-il mort ? était-il vivant ? nul ne le savait.

Ron, Harry et lui l'avaient cherché mais en vain, en plus la pression était très forte à cette période et ils manquaient de temps, la fin se rapprochait et tout le monde était fébrile.

Un peu plus tard ils avaient quand même finit par découvrir une piste, lors du combat où Draco avait disparut Severus avait été aperçut emportant un corps.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas pu interroger immédiatement le maître de potion qui était très occupé et toujours absent.

Peu après ce dernier était mort sans qu'ils aient eut l'occasion de lui parler et la guerre était finie.

Les trois amis avaient malgré tout continuer leurs recherches pendant un certain temps mais sans que cela ne donne quoi que ce soit.

Ayant épuisé toutes les pistes ils avaient étés contraints d'abandonner, le cœur lourd.

Ils avaient continué à espérer un miracle mais il n'avait jamais eut lieu, Draco n'était jamais revenu.

ooo

Blaise se secoua pour tenter de sortir de ces pensées moroses, pas la peine d'arriver cher Ron et Harry avec une tête d'enterrement, il voulait séduire son rouquin pas le faire fuir.

Déjà qu'il semblait ne rien vouloir comprendre aux appels pourtant plutôt explicites qu'il lui lançait sans cesse et qui d'ailleurs faisait beaucoup rire Harry.

En général quand il faisait ce genre d'allusions Ron ouvrait simplement de grands yeux arrondis et ahuris avec l'air de se demander si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait ce qui faisait complètement craquer Blaise qui le trouvait à croquer.

« Peut être que je devrais me montrer plus clair ! se dit-il…………aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Il sourit dans le vide, il ne savait pas à quel moment il était tombé amoureux du Gryffondor, cela avait dû être progressif, mais maintenant il ne rêvait plus que de ses bras et commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Oui il faut que j'agisse ! pensa t-il tandis que ses pensées se dirigeaient cette fois sur Harry.

Le brun lui était devenu très solitaire, il semblait n'avancer dans la vie qu'à contre cœur, sans envie, il survivait au lieu de vivre.

En dehors de ses quelques amis il ne s'attachait à personne et n'avait aucune liaison suivie, il disait n'être pas fait pour aimer.

Quelques fois Blaise le cœur serré le voyait se perdre totalement dans ses pensées, dans ces cas là le regard vide il partait loin de tout et ne disait plus un mot.

Harry était comme éteint de l'intérieur.

Blaise était persuadé que c'était à cause de Draco, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés tous les deux les derniers temps avant ce malheureux combat qu'il était visible qu'il y avait quelque chose de latent et de très fort entre eux, mais il préférait ne pas lui poser la question…………à quoi bon ?

Avant même le plus petit baiser ou aveu tout avait été finit, même lui ressentait un goût d'amertume en y songeant, alors Harry !!

ooo

Il était presque arrivé de l'autre côté du parc quand il passa devant un banc sur lequel un clochard dormait couché en chien de fusil.

Il n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil en se disant que cela ne devait pas être très confortable et fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se retourner.

La personne endormie était totalement enfouie sous un manteau miteux qu'elle serrait contre elle mais quelques mèches de cheveux dépassaient.

Des mèches d'un blond presque blanc.

Le cœur de Blaise se mit à battre plus fort.

« Non ! murmura t-il…………….rêves pas mon vieux ce n'est qu'un clochard………..et puis des blonds y en a des tas.

« Oui mais un blond pareil c'est pas courant…………c'est même plutôt rare.

Il resta immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis ce fut plus fort que lui et il retourna vers le banc.

Là il se pencha doucement pour tenter de voir le visage du dormeur mais le manteau le recouvrait.

Maintenant décidé à en avoir le cœur net il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu et le secoua.

Il dû répéter l'opération à plusieurs reprises avant que le clochard n'émette un grognement de protestation et ne se redresse pour le regarder.

Blaise ne vit d'abord que deux yeux gris fatigués puis tout le visage et là il y eut un temps d'arrêt où aucun des deux ne bougea, trop stupéfaits, puis le blond fit un bond pour tenter de s'enfuir.

Blaise réagit immédiatement et le retint en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu………….Draco ! fit-il en le serrant contre lui…………..Draco c'est toi………c'est bien toi…….j'arrive pas à y croire !!

« Lâches moi Blaise…………je t'en prie laisses-moi partir.

La voix était rauque, lasse, et il pouvait sentir la maigreur du corps qu'il tenait même à travers les vêtements.

Blaise l'écarta pour mieux le regarder et le blond baissa la tête sans tenter de lui échapper, il était trop épuisé pour lutter.

Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains pour le lui relever et écarta les mèches de cheveux que Draco portait longs et qui le cachait.

Il le détailla longuement en retenant l'envie de pleurer qui le saisit et planta son regard sombre dans les yeux gris apeurés et honteux.

« Ne me demandes pas ça ! lui dit-il………..on t'a tellement cherché.

« Regardes-moi, je n'existe plus Blaise ! murmura Draco de cette même voix rauque et si lasse…………laisses moi partir.

« Pas question ! répliqua fermement ce dernier………..tu vas venir avec moi chez Harry et Ron ils habitent tout près………..on prendra soin de toi.

« Non, non, non ! s'écria le blond affolé en se débattant………….pas ça…………pas ça.

Blaise le reprit contre lui et le serra fort.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre je te le promet…………personne d'autre ne saura………je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, non ça je ne peux pas……………Harry me tuerait si il l'apprenait.

Draco qui ne chercha plus à résister s'affala complètement contre lui en posant son front sur son épaule et il comprit qu'il pleurait en sentant ses épaules tressauter.

Blaise cette fois ne pu retenir ses larmes et il le berça lentement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tout va bien Draco ! chuchota t-il………tout ira bien maintenant…..on sera là pour toi………..fais nous confiance.

ooo

« Blaise est en retard ! constata Ron pour la énième fois en vérifiant pour la énième fois si rien ne manquait sur la table où tout était prêt.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas il va arriver ! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur…….il adore ta cuisine…………et pas que ta cuisine d'ailleurs ! rajouta t-il dans un murmure.

La sonnette retentit brusquement.

« J'y vais ! cria Ron qui était déjà hors du salon et se précipitait vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri il resta stupéfait.

ooo

Harry qui n'entendait aucun bruit fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assit en se tourna vers la porte et là il eut brusquement la sensation de se liquéfier puis une joie intense et violente monta en lui, un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Lentement et comme dans un rêve il s'approcha des trois personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées sur le seuil, n'en voyant qu'une seule.

Il s'arrêta devant le blond qui le fixait avec angoisse et souffrance et qui recula quand il leva lentement une main en voulant toucher son visage.

« Draco ! souffla le brun en laissant retomber sa main…………….mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Ooo

**Vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez?**

**A bientôt si vous le voulez.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**ooo**

Draco paniqua complètement devant le regard vert dont il avait si souvent rêvé durant tout ces mois, qu'Harry le voit ainsi le déchirait, c'était la pire des choses et il se sentit pitoyable.

Il avait réussit à tout supporter mais son regard à lui non, ça il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop honte.

Pour lui il aurait voulut être aussi parfait qu'avant.

Il tenta brusquement de faire demi tour et d'échapper à l'étreinte de Blaise qui avait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Laissez-moi partir ! il avait voulut crier mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, sa gorge était trop serrée…………je ne veux pas rester ici.

La voix du blond provoqua un long frisson chez Harry.

« Non Draco ne pars pas ! s'écria t-il en tendant la main pour le retenir.

Mais Blaise ne l'avait pas lâché et Draco se retrouva finalement et une fois de plus entre ses bras, le blond qui ne cherchait qu'à fuir Harry se blottit immédiatement contre son ami tout en enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou pour se cacher, il tremblait de tout ses membres.

Ron qui était sous le choc depuis leur arrivée observait la scène sans savoir que faire et le brun regarda Blaise avec désespoir, ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire désolé en secouant lentement la tête et tout en maintenant Draco contre lui.

Harry comprit ce que le Serpentard voulait dire, il ne fallait pas qu'il tente d'approcher le blond pour l'instant, il fallait lui laisser du temps, c'était trop difficile pour lui.

« Tu devrais l'emmener dans ta chambre ! soupira le brun qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'occuper lui-même de Draco.

Blaise opina et lentement entraîna le blond dans le couloir.

Il y avait toujours une chambre de prête pour lui ici, la maison qui était spacieuse en comptait quatre mais la dernière servait plutôt de débarras.

ooo

Heureux, abattu, choqué, et ne sachant plus où il en était Harry retourna vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Draco……………Draco ! répéta t-il à mi voix.

Il était là, chez lui, il avait du mal à réaliser et avait envie de se ruer dans la chambre pour le toucher et être bien sûr qu'il ne venait pas de rêver tout ça.

Mais il se retint, Draco prendrait peur.

Ron qui était resté immobile s'approcha de lui, il était complètement perdu et ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose pour Draco envers qui il ressentait une peine immense, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Harry………

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui et se rendit compte de son air égaré, il se dit qu'il devait avoir le même, il lui fit un petit sourire plein de larmes.

« Tu devrais lui préparer un plateau tu crois pas ? lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante………il a sûrement faim.

« Oui, oui tu as raison ! répondit immédiatement Ron qui soulagé fila vers la cuisine.

ooo

Blaise fit déshabiller Draco et se mordit les lèvres devant la maigreur de son ami, il n'avait dû manger qu'un jour sur deux.

« Et encore ! pensa t-il.

« Draco tu veux prendre une douche ?

Le blond opina d'un signe de tête et il l'emmena jusqu'à la petite salle de bain adjacente où il régla le jet avant de sortir l'un de ses pyjamas propres qu'il posa sur le lavabo.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut ! dit-il…………je reste à côté.

Draco le regarda sortir puis entra dans la cabine.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, il leva son visage vers le pommeau en ferma les yeux, l'eau entraîna ses larmes.

« Harry………

Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant honteux et pourtant il était tombé bien bas, mais affronter son regard à lui était plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait eu à endurer.

Les yeux toujours fermés il leva une main et suivit du bout des doigts la cicatrice toujours sensible qui le défigurait et lui coupait le visage en deux.

Elle partait d'entre les sourcils en se dirigeant sur la gauche, passait sur son nez en évitant de justesse l'œil qui avait été épargné par miracle et s'arrêtait sur la ligne de la mâchoire.

De ce qui l'avait provoqué il ne s'en souvenait presque pas, il se rappelait le pré où il s'était isolé pour réfléchir, ce jour-là il cherchait la meilleure façon de déclarer son amour à Harry.

L'apparition soudaine des mangemorts, quatre, ils venaient pour le punir de sa trahison sur ordre de Voldemort.

Le combat.

Il s'était écroulé au sol sous les attaques, l'éclat d'une lame, des cris, la voix de Severus venu d'il ne savait où et qui hurlait son nom, la douleur insensée de sa tête qui avait éclatée, le noir.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux un mois c'était écoulé, son parrain était près de lui, il l'avait emmené dans une petite maison à l'écart de tout et de tous.

Il avait comprit pourquoi la première fois où il s'était vu dans un miroir, son parrain le connaissait bien.

L'horreur absolue qu'il avait ressentit en voyant son reflet.

Les hurlements de rage et de désespoir, il avait voulut mourir mais Severus veillait.

Ce dernier avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le soigner et avait d'ailleurs très bien réussit, avec l'aide de la magie il avait remodelé les os de son visage qui avaient été brisés et la cicatrice aurait pu être pire.

Durant les six mois qui suivirent Severus avait cherché par tous les moyens à lui rendre son visage mais il n'y avait rien eut à faire, il n'avait pu qu'obtenir une cicatrice nette et sans boursouflure, c'était déjà énorme vu la gravité de la blessure, mais c'était insuffisant pour ne pas le défigurer.

Un beau jour Severus n'était plus revenu, Draco avait comprit.

Il avait pleuré longuement la perte de son parrain, il avait été son seul soutien et avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

A partir de là il n'avait plus eut qu'une seule idée en tête, disparaître aux yeux de tous, il refusait qu'on le voit ainsi, il savait que le monde sorcier ne serait pas tendre avec lui, beaucoup serait ravit de ce qui lui arrivait, on lui ferait payer son arrogance.

Sans compter ceux qui le regarderaient avec pitié, encore plus insupportable à ses yeux et risquer d'en voir dans ceux d'Harry il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il n'était plus rien.

Sans argent en poche il était partit pour le Londres Moldu, il espérait pouvoir s'y fondre.

Il s'y était terré ne sachant que faire.

Puis un jour alors qu'il pleuvait et qu'il était trempé et affamé il s'était réfugié à l'abri d'un pont.

Là une bande de clochards qui faisait réchauffer des boîtes de conserve sur un feu de fortune l'avait invité à se joindre à eux.

Ils n'avaient pas été choqué par son visage, ne lui avait pas posé de question, ils l'avaient juste accueillit.

Ce jour-là Draco avait abandonné les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté, il avait accepté.

Les bas-fonds devinrent son monde.

Le Draco Malfoy d'avant n'existait plus.

ooo

« Draco tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Blaise de la chambre.

Le blond se secoua et se frotta le visage à deux mains comme pour effacer ses pensées.

« Oui !

Il se lava soigneusement, la saleté était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter et même dans la rue il s'était toujours débrouillé pour se laver régulièrement, ce qui avait fait rire certains clochards qui eux avaient plutôt tendance à éviter l'eau.

Il sortit de la cabine et enfila le pyjama que Blaise avait posé, ils avaient la même taille mais à cause de sa maigreur Draco y flottait, puis il retourna dans la chambre.

Son ami lui sourit en le voyant et écarta les draps du lit.

« Viens te coucher !

Le blond ne refusa pas, dans la rue dormir paisiblement était pratiquement impossible et il se sentait toujours très fatigué.

Il s'allongea et au même moment on cogna à la porte.

Blaise qui le regadait vit l'affolement qui apparut immédiatement dans les yeux gris.

« Pas Harry ! souffla Draco en remontant les couvertures sur son nez.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! le rassura Blaise en allant ouvrir.

Il se retrouva face à Ron qui portait un plateau chargé de nourriture.

Le Serpentard lui sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Le rouquin entra et s'avança jusqu'au lit où il s'arrêta, gêné.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir ! dit-il timidement au blond sans savoir que faire de son plateau……..tu as faim ?

Draco était tout aussi gêné mais le regard bleu toujours aussi franc et innocent le fit sourire malgré lui, rassuré il se redressa et remonta sur son oreiller, Ron ne le regardait pas du tout comme un phénomène de foire et sa présence lui était supportable.

« Oui………..merci ! répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le poser sur ses jambes.

Le rouquin obéit et déposa son fardeau délicatement comme si il avait peur de lui faire mal en le faisant, puis il recula d'un pas.

« J'espère que tu vas rester avec nous ! dit-il avant de brusquement tourner les talons et de quitter rapidement la chambre.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**ooo**

Blaise sourit en refermant la porte derrière le rouquin.

« Ron a un cœur gros comme une maison ! dit-il en revenant vers le lit.

« Je sais ! approuva Draco dans un murmure…………je m'en étais aperçut les derniers temps.

Il baissa la tête, il avait commencé à être si heureux à cette époque, il avait comprit beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là grâce à Harry.

Il avait eut le bonheur à portée de main…………et puis le cauchemar.

« Manges ! lui dit Blaise en s'asseyant près de lui.

Mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Ron, Draco n'avait pas d'appétit, il s'était habitué à très peu manger et depuis quelques temps son estomac le tiraillait de moins en moins.

« Il faut te forcer ! insista Blaise……….ça reviendra tout seul.

ooo

Ron rejoignit Harry au salon et s'assit près de lui.

« Il est couché ! dit-il en voyant le regard inquiet de son ami…………je pense qu'il va rester avec nous.

Le brun déglutit, depuis l'arrivée de Draco sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle lui faisait mal.

« Il n'a rien dit sur moi ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

« Et bien…………euh…….non, mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps, que le temps de poser le plateau alors on a pas discuter…………..mais il m'a sourit ! rajouta t-il joyeusement comme si cela arrangeait tout.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et poussa un profond soupir.

« Il est là à quelques pas de moi et je ne peux même pas le voir.

Coudes sur les genoux il se prit la tête entre les mains et Ron lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, ils restèrent silencieux.

ooo

Un moment plus tard Blaise revint au salon en ramenant le plateau et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Draco avait finalement bien mangé sous sa surveillance et ses encouragements.

« Il dort ! dit-il devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry.

Ron qui s'était levé prit le plateau des mains du Serpentard.

« Et si on passait à table ? proposa t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher son rôti qui attendait au four depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps Blaise prit Harry, qui ne réagissait pas, par le bras et le fit s'installer à table.

« Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda le brun.

« Par pur hasard! Répondit Blaise qui lui raconta tandis que Ron qui était revenu découpait des tranches de rôti qu'il leur servait tout en écoutant.

« Mais pourquoi et comment en est-il arrivé là ? interrogea de nouveau le brun quand le Serpentard eut terminé.

« Parce qu'il voulait ne plus être vu par personne ! intervint le rouquin très sensé…………vu comme il était fier il n'a pas pu accepter qu'on le voit dans cet état, pour lui c'était trop dur à supporter, il a préféré disparaître.

Harry soupira et Blaise sourit, tendrement amusé, le rouquin faisait parfois preuve de beaucoup de lucidité.

Ron rougit de plaisir, il aimait quand le Serpentard le regardait de cette manière.

Ils se posèrent beaucoup de questions durant le repas mais ils n'avaient aucunes réponses, pour cela il fallait attendre que Draco veuille bien leur raconter son histoire.

A la fin du repas Ron se leva pour aller préparer du café et comme Harry s'était totalement immergé dans ses pensées sans plus faire attention à lui, Blaise quitta lui aussi la table pour aller le rejoindre.

ooo

Quand il entra dans la cuisine Ron se trouvait devant le plan de travail et lui tournait le dos.

Décidé à agir il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et l'entoura de ses bras en posant ses mains sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de sa taille.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa immédiatement le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Que faut-il que je fasse Ron pour que tu comprenne ? lui souffla t-il à l'oreille, le menton posé sur son épaule.

« Que…………que je comprenne quoi ? balbutia Ron les joues en feu.

« Que je vais devenir fou si tu ne te décides pas à m'embrasser ! répondit Blaise en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Lentement le gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

« Si je commence je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ! dit-il doucement…………et je voudrais te garder pour toujours.

« Ca tombe bien ! murmura Blaise en caressant sa joue de la sienne puis en amenant sa bouche aux coins de ses lèvres………….c'est exactement ce que je veux.

Ron ferma les yeux et le Serpentard prit possession de la bouche tant convoitée qui s'ouvrit bien volontiers sous sa pression.

Collé l'un à l'autre ils échangèrent un long baiser très désiré de part et d'autre.

« Je n'ai pas de chambre où dormir ce soir ! chuchota Blaise avec un sourire quand ils se furent séparés………….tu veux bien me faire une place dans la tienne ?

« Pas de problème ! s'amusa le rouquin………….je te mettrais des coussins par terre aux pieds de mon lit.

« Bien sûr que oui crétin ! reprit-il devant le regard indigné du Serpentard qui sourit de nouveau et s'écarta.

« Viens, retournons voir Harry.

ooo

Mais le brun était déjà dans sa chambre, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage dans l'oreiller il pensait à Draco qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir.

Draco qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'aimer une seule seconde.

A Poudlard les derniers mois avant qu'il ne disparaisse et alors qu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher il avait été son rayon de soleil.

Ses petits sourires discrets qu'il lui adressait durant les cours ou pendant les repas, Harry les trouvait sublimes.

Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ils se débrouillaient à chaque fois pour se frôler, comme par hasard pour les autres, volontairement pour tous les deux, c'était du bonheur.

Quelques fois leurs mains se touchaient et se caressaient l'espace d'un instant, désir intense.

Dans les réunions secrètes auxquelles Draco avait assisté ils étaient toujours côte à côte, leurs genoux se touchant ou leurs pieds s'entremêlant sans qu'ils se regardent, se sentir deux.

Les moments de discussions aussi, en compagnie de Ron et Blaise, où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, tout en se dévorant des yeux, messages silencieux qui donnent la fièvre.

Tous ces moments où ils se cherchaient étaient frustrants et en même temps si merveilleux, si pleins de promesses.

L'amour était là, ils le savaient mais rien n'était dit ou avoué vraiment, ils prenaient le temps de se redécouvrir après tant d'années à se détester.

Et il avait disparut, son soleil s'était éteint et l'avait laissé seul.

Harry gémit.

Par la suite il avait été incapable d'aimer de nouveau, parce qu'il l'aimait toujours, il n'y en avait qu'un capable d'émouvoir son coeur, lui.

ooo

Trouvant le salon désert Blaise et Ron abandonnèrent l'idée du café et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur battant et ressentaient la même fébrilité quand ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Le rouquin s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'assit sur le bord et regarda le Serpentard qui vint lentement vers lui, ses yeux sombres devenus magnétiques.

Sans se lâcher du regard Ron se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit.

Blaise s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son ventre tout en se penchant sur lui, il l'embrassa en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes, frottant lentement sa cuisse contre l'érection de Ron qui se mit à tirer sur son pull pour le lui enlever, Blaise fit de même avec le sien.

Torses nus ils s'embrassèrent longuement tout en se caressant, découvrant enfin le corps de l'autre avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

La peau laiteuse du rouquin était un contraste parfait pour celle dorée de Blaise.

Le Serpentard gémit quand le rouquin qu'il dominait dégagea sa virilité qu'il massa lentement et ses deux mains crispées dans la chevelure couleur feu il dévora sa bouche en murmurant des mots d'amour.

Tous ses sens prit de folie Ron le repoussa et se releva pour retirer rapidement son pantalon puis il s'appuya des deux mains sur le matelas, invitant Blaise à venir d'un regard très explicite.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il se mit debout, se déshabilla et se plaça derrière lui, il prit tout son temps pour le préparer, menant Ron aux portes du plaisir avant de le pénétrer.

A ce moment tous les deux poussèrent le même gémissement puis Blaise le saisit par les hanches en entamant des va et viens de plus en plus rapides qui se ralentirent brusquement et se firent profonds alors qu'ils explosaient tous les deux dans un orgasme puissant.

Le Serpentard les yeux fermés caressa le dos de Ron puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, se blottissant amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooo

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il voit Draco.

Il sauta de son lit se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir, puis silencieusement se rendit dans la chambre habituellement réservée à Blaise.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**ooo**

Dans la chambre une petite veilleuse était allumée qui donnait une faible lumière et sans faire de bruit Harry s'approcha du lit.

Debout il admira Draco qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible et sourit, il était tellement heureux et son cœur si gonflé de joie que cela lui coupa le souffle.

Il était là, c'était presque irréel.

Il s'accroupit au bord du lit et posant son menton sur ses mains il le détailla avec avidité.

Pour lui sa cicatrice ne l'enlaidissait pas, elle n'avait pas d'importance, c'était Draco et son amour pour lui était trop fort pour que cela puisse y changer quelque chose, en fait en le regardant comme ça il lui fit penser à un pirate de dessin animé qu'il avait vu il y longtemps.

Et puis qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres, lui le voyait toujours aussi beau.

Le soleil était revenu dans sa vie et il ne voulait plus le perdre.

« Je t'aime ! souffla t-il…………..je voudrais tellement que tu me laisses t'approcher………que tu ais confiance en moi.

L'envie de le toucher le démangea mais il n'osa pas, il ne voulait pas le réveiller et lire la peur dans ses yeux.

« Je vais t'amadouer mon ange ! chuchotat-il………..et tu vas me revenir………prends le temps que tu veux, je serais patient.

Il se releva et l'espoir au cœur il sortit de la chambre de meilleure humeur.

ooo

Le lendemain matin il se leva le premier et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le tout prêt il chargea un plateau et prit le chemin de la chambre de Draco.

La première étape était que le blond commence par accepter sa présence sans ça il n'arriverait à rien.

Là il allait juste le réveiller, lui dire bonjour, lui donner le plateau et sortir.

Pas la peine d'insister de trop.

ooo

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce il posa le plateau sur la commode près de la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les lourds rideaux et une pâle matinée d'hiver éclaira la pièce.

Il se retourna et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en voyant que Draco réveillé l'observait, seuls ses yeux gris étaient visibles, il avait remonté les couvertures aussi haut que possible.

« Bonjour Draco ! dit Harry en souriant puis comme si de rien n'était il alla prendre le plateau qu'il lui déposa sur les genoux.

« Manges pendant que c'est chaud ! lui dit-il avant de sortir.

ooo

Le cœur de Draco tapait comme un sourd dans sa poitrine, voir Harry lui faisait mal et le rendait heureux en même temps.

Quand il le regardait il prenait peur.

Il avait peur de la pitié du brun, il n'en voulait à aucun prix.

Il se redressa en faisant attention de ne pas renverser le plateau et pensivement grignota un toast en buvant le bol de café.

Il connaissait Harry et son sens du sacrifice et il refusait qu'il fasse semblant de l'aimer parce qu'il croirait devoir le faire, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient faillit s'aimer auparavant.

« Non, pas faillit ! se corrigea tristement Draco…………cet amour était bien réel………..il l'est toujours pour moi.

Mais rien n'était plus pareil, il ne pouvait plus rien lui amenait, il n'était plus le même et n'avait pas le droit d'imposer son amour au brun, qui aurait vraiment envie de l'aimer avec un visage pareil ?

Il repoussa le plateau à côté de lui et se leva, il était angoissé mais il ne pouvait pas rester caché dans la chambre, il faudrait bien qu'il fasse face à Harry de toute manière et avoir des amis qui prennent soin de lui lui mettait quand même du baume au coeur.

Il se sentait moins perdu dans ce monde où il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place.

ooo

Harry lui était retourné dans la cuisine et buvait son café sourire aux lèvres, l'espoir était revenu et il se sentait bien.

Ron et Blaise firent leur apparition en se tenant la main et le brun les accueillit d'un joyeux :

« Salut les amoureux !

Le couple fut surprit et le regarda d'un air intrigué tout en s'asseyant.

« On dirait que ça va mieux ! fit Ron.

« Oui ! répondit Harry………..j'ai décidé de séduire Draco une nouvelle fois………tout en douceur.

« Excellente idée ! approuva le Serpentard qui pensant à autre chose fronça les sourcils……….il faudrait aussi faire quelque chose pour que Draco récupère ses biens qui ont été mit sous scellés, comme ça il serait tranquille.

Harry posa la tasse qu'il rempli de nouveau de café.

« C'était le dernier Malfoy et comme il avait disparut le ministère a tout confisqué, c'était normal……………je pense qu'il suffit que Draco se présente.

« Non ! intervint une voix.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la porte où le blond se tenait, il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un pull fin de même couleur qu'il avait emprunté dans l'armoire de Blaise qui lui avait dit de se servir comme il voulait.

« Je refuse de retourner là bas !

Harry le trouva splendide et heureux de voir qu'il ne restait pas terré dans sa chambre se leva en souriant et lui tira une chaise.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous !

Draco obéit mais il la plaça de façon à montrer son bon profil au brun, le regard de Blaise ou Ron le gênait beaucoup moins.

Harry comprit et il ressentit un pincement au coeur devant cette méfiance, mais il ne dit rien.

« Bon ! fit Blaise…………..on ira se renseigner au ministère pour savoir comment on peut te rendre tes biens sans qu'ils te voient.

« Je ne veux rien qu'il sache de moi ! opposa le blond d'un air farouche.

« Ah…………..ça risque d'être plus compliqué ! soupira Blaise qui réfléchit un instant………….en fait ce qu'il faudrait c'est quelqu'un qui parle en ton nom……….quelqu'un qui porterait le nom des Malfoy, ce serait le plus simple !

« C'est impossible ! fit Draco.

« Non au contraire ! rétorqua Blaise avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Il regarda les trois autres qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente de la réponse, enfin deux, parce qu'au regard du blond il su qu'il avait déjà comprit, il se demanda si il allait intervenir pour l'empêcher de parler mais Draco n'en fit rien.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Ron……….comment c'est possible ?

« Un époux ! répondit lentement Blaise……………un époux qui se présenterait à sa place avec les papiers attestant leur mariage.

« Moi je veux bien ! se proposa immédiatement Harry………..épouses-moi Draco, je m'en occuperais.

« Ce serait l'idéal! Approuva Blaise...avec le nom Potter en plus ils ne feront aucune difficulté...ça a ses avantages d'être le sauveur du monde.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant que tous attendaient sa réponse, sa raison lui criait de dire non, de trouver un autre moyen, mais son cœur lui criait oui.

Il fut le plus fort.

« Si ça me permet de récupérer mon manoir je suis d'accord ! dit-il en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur………….on pourra toujours divorcer après.

« Oui bien sûr ! marmonna Harry fermement décidé à ne pas arriver à cet après.

Ron et Blaise amusés se firent un clin d'œil.

« Tu es le meilleur mon amour ! lui chuchota le rouquin en se penchant sur son oreille.

« Tu t'en aperçoit à peine ? fit mine de s'offusquer le Serpentard en souriant.

ooo

« Je vais épouser Draco, je vais épouser Draco ! chantonnait Harry dans sa tête, il était tellement surexcité qu'il tenait à peine sur sa chaise, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il l'aurait emmené sur le champ à la mairie.

Il allait l'attacher à lui, l'enchaîner, le river, le clouer, enfin bref, jamais plus il ne partirait loin de lui.

« Il faudrait aller à la mairie pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour se marier ! dit-il ne pouvant contenir son impatience………..et aussi faire les magasins pour t'acheter des vêtements ! rajouta t-il en direction de Draco qui baissa la tête sans répondre.

Faire les magasins c'était s'exposer aux regards des autres et ça il ne pouvait pas.

« Non je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes ! reprit Harry devant son malaise très perceptible………….. pour les essayages Blaise nous servira de modèle.

« Oui………….j'ai la taille pour ! plaisanta ce dernier qui se leva et se mit à marcher façon mannequin de défilé.

Tous se mirent à rire et le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de joie en entendant celui de Draco, même si il était timide.

C'était bon de l'entendre.

Une demi heure plus tard ils partaient, laissant le blond seul.

ooo

Ils ne revinrent qu'en début d'après-midi, épuisés mais satisfaits ils déposèrent tous leurs achats sur le canapé et retirèrent leurs vestes.

Harry sautillait presque comme un cabri, il pourrait épouser Draco dans deux semaines, la vie était belle.

Seulement ils ne trouvèrent le blond nulle part dans la maison et le brun paniqua complètement, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut, pas encore une fois.

« DRACO!! hurla t-il.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**ooo**

Blaise dû secouer fortement Harry en le saisissant par les épaules pour calmer l'affolement de ce dernier, lui il était certain que Draco n'était pas partit bien loin.

« Le parc, je suis sûr qu'il est là bas ! dit-il au brun qui ouvrit de grands yeux puis se rua vers l'entrée.

Il courut à toute jambes et aussi vite qu'il pu pour ne s'arrêter qu'arrivé à quelques mètres du banc, là plié en deux et mains sur les cuisses il reprit son souffle en observant Draco qui était assit mains dans les poches de son manteau miteux qu'il avait remit et dont il avait remonté le col.

Il était à peine reconnaissable en dehors de sa chevelure, il portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachait le haut de son visage et une écharpe qui passait sur son nez en cachait le bas.

Avec un immense soulagement Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Où as-tu trouvé ces lunettes ? lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

« Dans la poche de mon manteau tout simplement ! répondit le blond sans tourner la tête vers lui et d'une voix étouffée par le tissu.

Derrière les verres noirs le brun ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux et il ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Harry observa l'espace autour de lui, ils étaient seuls et le parc semblait totalement désert.

« J'ai eut peur que tu sois partit ! avoua t-il doucement.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le brun assit de côté et à demi tourné vers lui se mit à trembler, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa veste et le froid était vif malgré le soleil, en plus le fait de ne rien pouvoir lire sur le visage de Draco qu'il ne voyait pas l'agaçait.

Il leva une main et tira sur l'écharpe sans que le blond ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter, bien qu'Harry soit du mauvais côté par rapport à son profil.

En plein jour la cicatrice ressortait encore plus sur la peau pâle et Harry pu voir que les bords étaient rouges vif, il eut mal pour lui.

« C'est laid n'est-ce pas ?

La voix neutre de Draco le fit sursauter.

« Non……….oui ! balbutia t-il à cause des tremblements dû au froid……….la cicatrice est laide mais toi tu es beau.

« Il fait froid tu devrais rentrer ! fit le blond comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Non………..fais-moi une place sous ton manteau…………s'il te plait ! insista t-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Draco hésita puis sortant une main de sa poche il écarta un pan du manteau dans lequel il flottait et qui était largement assez grand pour les abriter tous les deux.

Glissant sur le bois Harry vint tout près de lui et il le rabattit sur eux.

Sentant sa chaleur le brun eut envie de fermer les yeux et de poser la tête sur son épaule, ils étaient si proche, il avait tellement envie de se coller à lui et de le toucher que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il n'osa pas bouger, il sentait que Draco était crispé.

« On pourra se marier dans deux semaines ! murmura t-il.

Le blond ne dit rien.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi la peine d'Harry s'intensifia brusquement et lui écrasa le cœur, il avait tellement besoin de son contact.

« Draco…………est-ce que……………est-ce que je peux m'appuyer contre toi ? demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui ! répondit ce dernier, il voulait le toucher lui aussi, de toutes ses forces, même si il le craignait aussi, mais c'était si difficile de rester impassible alors qu'il était là si proche.

Dans un soupir de bonheur intérieur Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi agréable depuis des siècles.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot et le temps s'éternisa, c'était un moment de pur bonheur pour tous les deux.

Puis lentement, très lentement, le brun se tourna encore plus vers lui, il cala son nez contre son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau et sa main se posa délicatement sur sa poitrine.

Enfin il était à sa place, ses bras à lui étaient le seul endroit au monde vraiment fait pour lui et il ne bougea plus, souhaitant rester là le plus longtemps possible, il était dans un bien-être absolu.

« Tu sais que tu me fais penser à un pirate ? fit-il d'un ton rêveur et à voix basse.

Draco qui lui aussi était dans un état de béatitude totale eut un petit rire.

« Un pirate ?

« Oui, c'était un pirate de dessin animé, il avait la même cicatrice que toi……….je le trouvais beau.

« On est pas dans un dessin animé Harry ! rétorqua le blond qui s'assombrit………..et je ne suis pas un pirate.

« Non………..tu es encore mieux que ça ! fit le brun en se serrant contre lui………cent fois mieux.

« Rentrons ! dit sèchement Draco qui le repoussa et se leva après s'être dégagé.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il venait de gâcher un moment qu'il aurait voulut faire durer des heures.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le blond s'était brusquement assombrit mais là d'un seul coup il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il le fuit, malgré la résolution qu'il avait prise de le séduire doucement il ne pu se contrôler.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait, peut être qu'ainsi il n'aurait plus peur de lui.

Il rattrapa le blond qui avait prit un peu d'avance et l'arrêta en le saisissant par le coude.

« Je t'aime Draco ! lui dit-il en tentant d'apercevoir les yeux gris cachés derrière les lunettes………….je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et tu m'aimais toi aussi je le sais, même si on ne se l'ai jamais dit………rappelles toi les derniers moments à Poudlard…………….

« Tais-toi ! l'interrompit durement le blond…………..tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! répéta t-il d'un ton désespéré avant de s'enfuir vers la maison.

Abasourdi et malheureux Harry resta immobile en le suivant du regard.

ooo

A pas lents et sans plus sentir le froid, le froid c'était à l'intérieur de lui qu'il le sentait maintenant, il rentra et se rendit au salon où se trouvaient Blaise et Ron qui le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Que c'est-il passé ? interrogea le Serpentard…………..Draco est rentré en coup de vent et il est directement allé dans sa chambre sans nous dire un mot.

Harry secoua lentement la tête d'un air abattu et s'assit sur le bord d'un fauteuil, coudes sur les genoux il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! dit-il d'un ton las………….et il s'est enfuit…………je croyais………..il se tu un instant pour ravaler un sanglot…………..je croyais que si je lui disait il n'aurait plus peur de moi et m'accepterait plus facilement.

« Il doit croire que tu as pitié de lui ! fit Ron une fois de plus très sensé.

« C'est certain ! approuva Blaise.

« Mais c'est complètement stupide ! s'écria Harry en relevant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils………….ça n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié.

« On le sait très bien Harry ! le calma le Serpentard……….il va juste falloir que tu lui fasse comprendre.

Le brun se leva avec un éclat déterminé dans ses yeux verts, il allait le lui faire comprendre et tout de suite.

D'un pas volontaire il sortit du salon sous les regards amusés de Ron et Blaise.

« Harry s'en va t-en guerre ! plaisanta le rouquin.

ooo

Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre, debout devant la fenêtre il avait posé son front contre la vitre et regardait sans le voir le jardin qui jouxtait la maison.

La voix d'Harry lui disant « je t'aime » résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Il aurait tellement voulut y croire, mais n'y parvenait pas, comment pourrait-il l'aimer après tout ce temps et avec ce visage ?

Non, c'était ce dont il avait peur, le brun avait pitié de lui et en souvenir de l'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'avouer il le faisait maintenant, il devait ressentir ça comme un devoir, Harry avait toujours eu une façon de voir les choses qui l'avait souvent laissé perplexe.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et son cœur s'affola.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était lui.

« Vas t-en, laisses-moi ! soupira t-il.

« Pas avant de t'avoir dit une chose ! répliqua fermement Harry qui s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce……………..et il faut que ce soit bien clair dans ta petite tête…………..**je n'ai jamais ressentit de pitié à ton égard que ce soit avant ou maintenant **! dit-il en appuyant fortement sur chaque mot.

« Tout au long des années tu m'as fait ressentir tout un tas de sentiment divers et variés ! reprit-il plus doucement………mais de la pitié jamais et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Il s'avança derrière Draco qui n'avait pas bougé et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tournes-toi et regarde-moi ! demanda t-il à mi voix.

Ooo

**Je poste ce chapitre en avance parce que j'ai reçut deux reviews où on me dit qu'on n'a pas reçut mes rar, je vous assure pourtant que j'ai bien répondu à chacun(e) d'entre vous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne les recevez pas.**

**Je fais donc une réponse commune ici pour être sûre que vous l'ayez lol je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous m'excuserez avec ce chapitre lol.**

**Bisous à vous!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**ooo**

Draco baissa la tête et lentement obéit, il avait la sensation que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort et tout son corps tremblait.

Quand ils furent face à face Harry lui sourit tendrement et prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe pour ancrer son regard aux yeux gris dans lequel il lut de l'espoir mais surtout beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

« Je t'aime Draco ! murmura t-il.

Puis doucement il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice dont il suivit le tracé.

« Pour moi elle n'a aucune importance ! reprit-il………….avec ou sans tu es Draco, celui que j'aime de toute mon âme et il n'y a aucune pitié là-dedans tu as comprit ?

« Oui ! souffla le blond qui ferma les yeux, c'était tellement bon d'entendre ces mots et de sentir la caresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger attouchement.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux quelques secondes, c'était un moment unique, leur tout premier baiser.

Puis Harry accentua la pression et leur bouches s'ouvrirent pour s'unir dans ce qui fut pour eux la perfection absolue, elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

De doux le baiser devint plus exigent et le feu aux creux des reins les mains du brun descendirent sur le torse du blond pour se glisser sous son pull-over.

Harry fut très surprit quand Draco le repoussa pour s'écarter en lui tenant les mains et il le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vais trop vite ? lui demanda t-il, et encore plus surprit il vit les joues pâles du blond virer au rouge.

« Non…………c'est pas ça, j'en ai envie moi aussi ! répondit Draco qui parut très gêné et baissa les yeux au sol…………….mais c'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent.

« Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour ? fit-il incrédule…………..mais pourtant à Poudlard……..

« Je sais ce qu'on disait à Poudlard ! le coupa Draco en relevant la tête………..je n'ai jamais démentit toutes ces rumeurs sur mes soi-disant amants parce que cela m'arrangeait………….je ne passais pas pour un puceau ! avoua t-il en rougissant de plus belle, ce qu'Harry trouva adorable.

« Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amant………après je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je n'ai plus voulut personne d'autre que toi………….. je voulais que tu sois le premier ! acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Le brun sourit, ces aveux le ravissait et le faisait fondre de tendresse.

« Mais et après ? demanda t-il.

« Après ? répéta le blond avec un sourire amer…………qui aurais-je pu séduire avec ma tête, un clochard ?

Harry n'insista pas, il ne connaissait encore rien de son histoire mais se doutait que l'amour n'avait pas dû être sa préoccupation principale.

« Je n'ai pas eut d'amant non plus à Poudlard ! dit-il………….d'abord parce que j'avais autre chose à faire et ensuite parce qu'il y a eut toi………..je voulais aussi que tu sois le premier…………et le seul.

« Mais depuis tu en as eut n'est-ce pas ?

La question de Draco ne le surprit pas et il le fixa sans répondre.

Oui il avait eut des amants, peu il est vrai mais il y en avait eut et là à cet instant il le regretta sincèrement, il aurait voulut être aussi vierge que Draco pour s'offrir à lui, puis brusquement il se dit que d'une certaine façon il l'était, il n'avait jamais donné son corps à quiconque.

Il sourit au blond qui le regardait attentivement.

« Oui j'en ai eut ! reconnut-il…………mais je ne me suis jamais donné, je n'ai pas pu…………il n'y a qu'à toi que je veuille appartenir.

Il dégagea ses mains que Draco tenait toujours et passa amoureusement les bras autour de son cou.

« Je te veux mon ange, si fort, mais si tu préfères attendre je comprendrais.

Le blond fit lentement non de la tête, il désirait trop Harry.

Celui-ci s'écarta et avec un petit regard coquin il retira tous ses vêtements sous les yeux très intéressés de Draco qui resta immobile.

Une fois nu le brun alla s'allonger sur le lit et lui tendit une main.

« Viens !

Le blond s'approcha en se passant le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches et s'arrêta au bord du lit.

« Déshabilles-toi ! murmura Harry.

Draco un peu intimidé mais excité par le désir bien visible du brun, obtempéra puis s'allongea près de lui.

Harry vint se placer au-dessus de lui et le regarda.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'un moment pareil ! chuchota t-il………je t'aime tant.

Puis il se pencha et prit la bouche de Draco qui ferma les yeux et oublia toute appréhension sous les caresses et baisers qu'Harry se mit à lui prodiguer en y prenant un plaisir extrême.

Le blond gémissant dériva sur une mer de sensations aussi exquise les unes que les autres et s'abandonna totalement aux mains et à la bouche du brun qui n'oublia aucune partie de son corps, et fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que tous les deux ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Là il s'assit sur les hanches de Draco et s'empala lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous la douleur.

Puis le blond se mit à bouger et sous ses coups de reins le plaisir prit le pas, sentir Draco en lui et voir son visage si beau dans l'orgasme, qui le saisit brusquement, le fit se libérer à son tour dans un cri d'extase totale qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Epuisé et heureux au-delà de tout il s'affala sur Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« C'était……………lui murmura ce dernier qui ne trouva pas le mot pour décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Fantastique, sublime ! sourit Harry qui releva la tête…………..toi et moi c'est magique.

ooo

« Je crois que je vais aller nous concocter un petit repas ! fit Ron en se levant du canapé où Blaise et lui se faisaient des mamours depuis un bon moment…………vu qu'Harry ne revient pas c'est qu'il ne s'est pas fait virer, ils auront sûrement faim après! Plaisanta t-il.

Le Serpentard sourit et se leva aussi.

« Oui il a dû arriver à ce qu'il voulait et si c'est le cas j'en suis très heureux…………Draco ira beaucoup mieux.

D'excellente humeur tous les deux ils préparèrent un repas copieux tout en riant et plaisantant.

Quand tout fut prêt et comme si ils l'avaient sentit Draco et Harry arrivèrent, main dans la main et un air radieux qui faisait plaisir à voir.

ooo

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatres au salon le blond accepta de raconter son histoire.

Ce qu'il fit d'une voix légèrement enrouée tandis qu'il fixait les flammes de la cheminée.

Blottit contre son épaule Harry écouta le coeur serré sa vie dans les bas-fond de Londres que ses amis clochards lui avait fait connaitre.

C'était un autre monde, parallèle au monde normal avec ses règles et ses lois, une ville dans la ville et qui vivait surtout la nuit, ce qui avait parfaitement convenu à Draco.

Il s'était retouvé par hasard sur le banc où Blaise l'avait découvert, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'Harry habitait tout près.

Ce jour-là il avait simplement ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner des quartiers sordides où il se terrait habituellement, il avait marché au hasard et était arrivé dans ce coin tranquille, comme il se sentait fatigué il était entré dans le parc et s'était assit pour se reposer.

Dans le calme qui y régnait il s'était endormit.

ooo

A la fin de son récit aucun des trois autres n'osa dire un mot...quoi dire?

Mais Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pu parler à Severus à cette époque, il aurait bien finit par faire dire au maître de potion où se trouvait Draco et son amour n'aurait pas eut à subir tout ça.

Il aurait veillé sur lui comme sur son bien le plus précieux, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Il serra l'une des mains du blond dans les siennes et la caressa.

« Jamais plus tu ne connaitra ça mon amour! Lui murmura t-il la tête levée vers lui...je suis là et je veillerais sur toi.

Draco lui sourit et pourtant au fond de lui il ressentit une angoisse profonde.

Malgré toutes les assurances d'Harry comment allait-il réagir quand jour après jour il verrait les regards horrifiés ou apitoyés avec lesquels on dévisagerait leur couple? Les commentaires désagréables qu'il ne pourrait manquer d'entendre?

Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'en lasse et ne succombe à un autre minois plus agréable à regarder?

Quand le désir qu'il avait de lui s'éteindrait le brun regretterait peut-être de s'être engagé aussi vite, qu'allait-il devenir à ce moment-là?

Lui il savait que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry seule la mort pourrait le lui arracher du coeur, mais pour ce dernier qu'en était-il vraiment?

Le brun, qui s'aperçut que la tristesse avait envahit les beaux yeux gris, s'inquiéta.

« Je t'aime! Lui dit-il...surtout n'en doute jamais.

Draco opina sans dire un mot, il aurait tellement voulut croire que le bonheur était là et que cette peur et ces doutes tapis au fond de lui disparaissent, mais il était incapable de les surmonter.

**Ooo**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**ooo**

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent Harry vécut sur un petit nuage, passer ses jours avec Draco près de lui était le comble du bonheur et leurs nuits étaient magiques, ils avaient tant d'amour à se donner.

Seul ombre au tableau le blond refusait de sortir où que ce soit, il n'acceptait que les promenades dans les rues, parce qu'avec le froid qu'il faisait il pouvait porter une écharpe et ses lunettes noire qui le cachaient aux yeux du monde.

Mais dés qu'il s'agissait de rentrer quelque part, tel que magasins ou restaurants il refusait absolument, Harry, Ron et Blaise avaient beau le supplier rien n'y faisait.

Le brun s'escrimait pourtant à lui répéter que pour lui le regard des autres n'avait aucune importance, Draco ne voulait rien entendre.

Harry qui comprenait très bien que cela lui soit pénible se demandait quand même quelques fois si son amour avait confiance en lui.

Ils passaient donc presque tout leur temps à la maison alors que le brun aurait voulut montrer au monde entier quel homme superbe il avait la chance d'avoir.

Harry eut cependant une idée, après leur mariage il décida qu'il emmènerait Draco pour un séjour au bord de la mer.

En compagnie de Ron et Blaise il se renseigna pour trouver un lieu tranquille, il voulait une auberge un peu isolée mais où il y aurait un peu de monde.

Draco ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça.

Tous les trois ils optèrent pour un endroit qui se trouvait à proximité des falaises blanches de Douvres, c'était une auberge gay, ils ne pouvaient choisir un endroit où il n'y aurait que des hétéros, Draco ne supportait déjà pas le regard des gens sur son visage alors si en plus on y rajoutait celui des homophobes c'était même pas la peine de penser l'y traîner.

ooo

Leur mariage ne fut qu'un simple passage à la mairie mais le oui qu'ils prononcèrent tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux, fut empreint de conviction et quand ils se passèrent les alliances ce fut avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Ce simple anneau montrait à tous qu'ils s'appartenaient.

ooo

Quand après cette formalité Draco apprit qu'ils partaient tous les quatre pour Douvres sa première réaction fut de refuser mais devant les yeux verts d'Harry si lumineux et pleins d'espoir il céda.

Pour lui il ferait cet effort.

ooo

Ils y arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et Draco dû reconnaître que l'endroit était plaisant.

L'auberge était une grande bâtisse située à l'extérieur de la ville, du lierre la recouvrait presque entièrement et elle était entourée par de grands arbres dénudés en cette saison hivernale, ils pouvaient même entendre le bruit relaxant des vagues, la mer était toute proche.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil où Draco qui n'avait retiré ni son écharpe ni ses lunettes s'attira les regards curieux du jeune homme qui les accueillit et qui les accompagna jusqu'aux chambres qu'ils avaient réservées.

Là après avoir prit une douche et un peu de repos Harry dû utiliser tout son pouvoir de persuasion et surtout de séduction pour que Draco accepte, de très mauvais gré, de descendre à la salle à manger où ils devaient rejoindrent leurs amis.

Le blond tout en maugréant se vêtit entièrement de noir, ce qui lui allait à la perfection d'après le brun qui le trouvait de toute façon magnifique quel que soit les couleurs ou les vêtements qu'il porte, il le lui prouva d'ailleurs sur le champ.

Ils durent reprendre une douche et se rhabiller une nouvelle fois, mais au moins Draco souriait.

ooo

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall et au moment d'entrer dans la salle à manger d'où leur parvenait des bruits de voix et de couverts, Harry qui tenait la main du blond le sentit se crisper et le vit tenter de remonter sur son visage le col roulé du pull qu'il portait.

Il l'en empêcha d'un baiser.

« Tout ira bien mon amour ! lui murmura t-il avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La salle était spacieuse et finalement il n'y avait que peu de clients, ce qui était normal vu la saison.

Harry aperçut Ron et Blaise qui s'étaient installés près d'une fenêtre et leur faisait signe, il se dirigea vers eux sans lâcher Draco et tout en évitant de passer trop près des tables occupées.

Le blond le suivit les yeux rivés au sol et ne se sentit mieux qu'en s'asseyant du côté de la fenêtre, Harry près de lui le cachait un peu des regards des autres clients.

Son répit fut de courte durée.

ooo

Les entrées étant à volonté et en libre-service Harry et Blaise se levèrent et se rendirent au buffet pour remplir leurs quatre assiettes, à peine y étaient-ils que deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient la même chose engagèrent la conversation.

Inquiet Draco les observa, tout comme Ron.

ooo

Harry trouva très sympathiques les deux jeunes hommes.

« Lewis et Lukas ! se présentèrent-ils…………..deux amis qui s'ennuient dans ce coin perdu où ils sont depuis déjà une semaine et souhaiteraient partager votre table si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Ils avaient l'air amusants, Lewis était un rouquin aux yeux verts et Lukas un grand brun au regard marron, et Harry leur sourit, Blaise en fit autant.

« Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry qui pensa que c'était une bonne façon pour que Draco s'essaye à la fréquentation d'autres personnes, mais d'abord il souhaitait lui demander.

ooo

Ils retournèrent tous les quatre vers la table et il s'assit près du blond qui avait baissé la tête, d'une main il lui prit le menton pour le lui relever.

« Je te présente Lewis et Lukas qui aimeraient partager notre table ! lui dit-il…………tu es d'accord mon amour ?

Ce dernier n'osa pas regarder les nouveaux venus mais haussa les épaules.

Harry lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et se tourna vers les deux qui attendaient debout et leurs assiettes à la main.

« Asseyez-vous ! leur dit-il tout en épiant leurs réaction face au blond, si jamais elles étaient mauvaises il les enverrait voir ailleurs, mais il ne vit rien de particulier et se rassura.

Lewis et Lukas s'installèrent et la conversation s'anima très rapidement grâce à eux, ils aimaient beaucoup plaisanter.

ooo

Draco lui ne participa que peu malgré qu'Harry chercha sans cesse à le mêler à la conversation, il écoutait la voix du brun, son rire, et il avait mal au cœur.

Il avait peur, c'était plus fort que lui, peur qu'Harry se sente attiré par l'un d'eux.

Son moral déjà fragile fit une chute.

Devrait-il vivre toute sa vie comme ça ? avec cette peur permanente des autres ? cette terreur de perdre Harry ? cette horreur et ce dégoût quand il se regardait dans un miroir ?

Un vertige le saisit en songeant à toutes ces années à venir………..un long calvaire fait de peur et de doute.

Pourquoi Severus ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir quand il en avait eut le courage ?

Il était arrivé trop tôt ce jour-là, le surprenant avec le verre de poison à la main.

Il aurait dû le laisser mourir mais au lieu de cela cet homme qui semblait si dur et si froid avait su lui remonter le moral, il l'avait soutenu, passant des jours et des nuits à chercher la potion miracle.

Et il était mort sans y être parvenu.

La main qu'Harry posa négligemment sur sa cuisse le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

Les cinq jeunes hommes discutaient toujours avec animation et Draco tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient.

Osant lever les yeux il croisa ceux du dénommé Lewis qui lui sourit gentiment, ses yeux étaient presque aussi verts que ceux d'Harry.

Il détourna le regard et tomba sur celui de Lukas qu'il trouva un peu étrange et qui le fixa un instant avant de descendre sur sa main où brillait l'alliance, il avait remarqué qu'Harry en portait une lui aussi.

« Vous êtes mariés ? demanda t-il à Draco.

« Oui ! répondit le brun à sa place…………….depuis aujourd'hui.

« Félicitations ! firent les deux jeunes hommes.

« Il faut fêter ça ! rajouta Lukas qui ne cessait de fixer Draco que cela mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Je vais commander du champagne ! dit Lewis qui se leva pour aller voir l'un des deux serveurs.

Harry lui s'était tourné vers le blond dont il avait entouré les épaules d'un bras et de sa main libre lui caressa le visage.

« Je t'aime monsieur Potter-Malfoy ! lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Quand le brun le lâcha Draco croisa de nouveau le regard de Lukas et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, un éclat moqueur et un tantinet vicieux y brillait.

Le blond se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi sympathique que ce qu'il laissait paraitre mais apparemment Blaise et Harry semblaient l'apprécier, étrangement seul Ron paraîssait être du même avis que lui, il fixait Lukas d'un regard peu amène et fit un petit sourire à Draco quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier l'observait.

Ooo

**A samedi, ou dimanche lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**ooo**

Tout les autres clients, rapidement mit au courant en voyant Lewis revenir accompagné d'un serveur qui poussait un chariot où s'amassaient verres et bouteilles, furent invité à se joindre à eux, la soirée se transforma en véritable fête, de la musique se fit entendre et le champagne coula.

Draco dû subir sans broncher et un sourire factice sur les lèvres les félicitations de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Rapidement certains regards à la curiosité malsaine le rendirent presque malade et dés qu'il le pu il quitta la pièce en douce.

Il avait besoin d'air.

ooo

Il sortit de l'auberge et s'éloigna de la maison pour aller s'adosser à un arbre.

Il faisait froid, il frissonna en serrant ses bras autour de lui et en levant les yeux vers les étoiles.

La seule chose dont il aurait eut envie c'est d'être seul avec Harry, bien blottit contre lui, dans sa chaleur.

Il se dit que jamais il ne serait capable de faire face aux regards des gens et il eut un petit rire amer en songeant qu'il fut un temps où c'était les autres qui baissaient les yeux devant lui et quand on le regardait c'était avec admiration.

Les choses avaient bien changées.

« Le jeune marié est mélancolique ? fit une voix railleuse.

Draco sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'arrivant, Lukas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua le blond d'un ton rude, il ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Mais toi ! répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin tout en s'approchant de lui………..tu devrais être content, ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent qu'on te désire.

« Dégages ! gronda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, ce qu'il lisait dans son regard le dégoûtait, c'était du vice et de la méchanceté, cet homme aimait les proies qu'il sentait faibles et pouvait rabaisser, séduire normalement ne lui disait rien.

Ce qu'il aimait c'était faire mal et humilier.

Draco voulut s'éloigner mais Lukas bondit presque sur lui et le plaqua au tronc en lui saisissant les bras et en l'immobilisant de son corps.

« Dis-moi tu as dû le payer pour qu'il t'épouses non ? railla t-il, son visage pratiquement collé au sien.

« Lâches-moi espèce de dégénéré ! rétorqua Draco dont le cœur se serra à ces paroles.

Il tenta de se dégager mais maigre comme il l'était encore, malgré les quelques kilos repris, il n'avait pas assez de force.

« Ou alors c'est que tu es une sacrée affaire au plumard ! continua vulgairement Lukas qui voulut lui mordre la lèvre.

Draco l'évita en écartant la tête mais il prit peur, cet homme devait être fou pour l'agresser de cette façon alors que tout le monde se trouvait à proximité, il allait hurler pour rameuter tout le monde et il leur dirait qu'il avait tenté de le violer.

Mais Lukas ne voulait pas le violer, non, il le voulait consentant, sans volonté mais consentant.

« Tu peux hurler si tu veux mais qui te croiras si tu vas te plaindre ? murmura t-il comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées...qui croira qu'on ai envie de toi au point de te violer?

« Harry me croira ! affirma Draco en tentant de lui donner un coup de genoux qui n'atteint que la cuisse de son agresseur.

« Tu en es sûr ? susurra le brun…………absolument sûr ?...et si ce n'était pas le cas ?...que va-t-il penser réellement tout au fond de lui ?

« Je………

« Va t-il vraiment croire que j'ai craqué sur ta beauté ? ironisa Lukas………….ou bien va t-il penser que tu y es pour quelque chose ?...réfléchit bien...vas tu risquer de le perdre pour si peu ?

Le jeune homme savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il avait très bien comprit que Draco était la victime parfaite, mentalement fragile il doutait de tout et n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il savait qu'il ne parlerait pas.

« Lâches-moi ! gémit le blond complètement perdu, c'était vrai, jamais il n'oserait raconter ça à Harry, il aurait trop peur qu'il doute de lui et ne le regarde d'une autre façon.

« Laisses-toi faire ! chuchota Lukas en se frottant contre lui.

L'abattement s'empara de Draco qui eut un brusque sursaut d'énergie en aperçevant Ron qui venait de sortir en compagnie de l'autre rouquin, Harry s'était inquiété de l'absence du blond et il s'était proposé pour aller à sa recherche parce que lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Draco reprit espoir, Ron le croirait lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était sûr, il se débattit en l'appelant à l'aide.

En entendant son nom le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Draco se trouvait et comprit, il avait détesté Lukas au premier regard, il réagit au quart de tour et en courant se rua sur le brun qui lâcha brusquement le blond pour se retourner en souriant.

« C'est un mal……….

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Ron ne chercha pas à comprendre, ce qu'il avait vu et la détresse contenue dans la voix de Draco lui avaient suffit, en moins de deux le brun se retrouva au sol et Lewis dû intervenir pour ne pas qu'il l'étrangle.

Le Gryffondor s'écarta le souffle court et la rage encore présente puis il se précipita vers Draco qui s'était laissé tombé au pied de l'arbre et qui s'accrocha à lui.

Puis ce fut Blaise qui fit son apparition, lui était venu à la recherche de Ron.

Le Serpentard resta interloqué par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, Lukas gisait inconscient le visage tuméfié Lewis agenouillé près de lui, Draco le regard hagard s'accrochait à son rouquin comme à une bouée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

« Il………il a voulut me………….Ron……..m'a sauvé.

Le blond avait prononcé cette phrase avec difficulté mais Blaise comprit l'essentiel et il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Lewis qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! protesta t-il avec véhémence………..je suis aussi étonné que vous, j'ignorais qu'il était capable de se conduire d'une façon aussi ignoble.

« Vous allez quitter cette auberge immédiatement ! fit Blaise d'un ton sans réplique et le regard haineux.

« Oui...oui bien sûr, je comprends !

Le Serpentard se détourna et alla s'agenouiller près de son ami.

« Viens Draco, on va te ramener dans ta chambre.

« Il ne faut rien dire à Harry ! s'empressa de dire le blond d'un air très inquiet………il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

Ron et Blaise qui n'étaient pas du même avis ne répondirent pas mais l'aidèrent à se mettre debout et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur.

Parvenus au bas de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres Blaise les fit s'arrêter.

« Va prévenir Harry qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ! dit-il à Ron………..dis lui que Draco dort tranquillement.

Le rouquin opina et les laissa.

ooo

Dans la chambre le blond prit une douche et après avoir revêtu un pyjama il se mit au lit.

Son ami s'assit près de lui et le regarda longuement avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance à Harry ? finit-il par dire.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant puis les rouvrit.

« Parce que j'ai peur de le perdre.

« Et tu crois que tu le perdrais parce qu'une enflure a essayé d'abuser de toi ? s'exclama Blaise avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux sombres, il secoua la tête……….tu le connaît bien mal.

« Je sais que je le perdrais de toutes façon! Marmonna le blond d'une voix où perçait un profond désespoir...il se lassera de moi.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi! S'énerva son ami qui voyait bien que Draco allait mal, ce qui c'était passé avec Lukas semblait l'avoir fortement atteint, il était si fragile.

Le blond ne rajouta rien, fatigué il referma les yeux et Blaise lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un mouvement pensif.

Draco semblaient près du gouffre et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, il avait cru que l'amour d'Harry allait l'aider mais en fait d'une certaine façon ça empirait les choses, sa peur de perdre le brun l'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose.

Comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qui était comme un écorché vif, que l'amour d'Harry était aussi profond que le sien, que l'idée même que le brun puisse se lasser de lui était complètement absurde.

Sous ses caresses apaisantes la respiration de Draco se fit paisible et Blaise sourit affectueusement en le regardant, puis il se leva doucement et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Dans le couloir il tomba sur Ron et Harry qui arrivaient et ce dernier paniqua en voyant qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

« Draco ne va pas bien?...Ron m'a pourtant dit qu'il dormait tranquillement.

« Ne t'affoles pas! Le rassura Blaise...je passais devant quand j'ai cru entendre du bruit et je suis entré pour voir si tout allait bien...mais j'ai dû rêver, il dort.

Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Harry, il avait eut du mal à se débarrasser de tous ces gens qui l'avaient entouré sans cesse et commençait à se faire vraiment du soucis pour son amour quand Ron était venu lui dire qu'il dormait.

Il avait bien vu Draco quitter la salle plus tôt dans la soirée mais comprenant qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu il n'avait pas cherché à le suivre, il ne voulait pas l'etouffer non plus, mais son absence prolongée l'avait inquiété.

Il souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à ses amis et entra dans la chambre, pressé d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son époux.

Ooo

**Bon week-end à vous!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**ooo**

Dans la chambre Harry se déshabilla rapidement près du lit en envoyant valdinguer ses vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures, puis doucement il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui émergea brièvement.

« Harry ? marmonna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Oui ! chuchota le brun en lui embrassant la clavicule……….dors mon ange.

Le blond se tourna dans un soupir et ils changèrent de position, c'est lui qui vint se lover contre Harry qui le serra dans ses bras et où il se rendormit.

ooo

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ? demanda Ron qui sortait de la salle de bain nu comme un ver et aperçut Blaise assit tête basse au bord du lit.

Il semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées et ne l'entendit même pas.

Le rouquin vint se placer debout devant lui, entre ses jambes, et l'attrapa doucement par les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? redemanda t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre et inquiet.

Blaise poussa un long soupir puis levant les mains il les posa sur les fesses de Ron tout en posant sa joue contre son ventre.

« Draco m'inquiète ! dit-il……….il ne réagit pas comme je l'espérais et se fait des idées absurdes.

Le rouquin lui caressa lentement les épaules et le dos, il aimait sentir ses muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau dorée au moindre mouvement.

« Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est être là quand il a besoin de nous ! murmura t-il.

« Oui ! sourit Blaise…………comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure………..tu sais que je t'aime quand tu joues les sauveurs ?

« Mmm………uniquement dans ces moments-là ? plaisanta Ron dont l'érection se redressa sous les caresses du Serpentard qui avait glissé ses doigts entre ses fesses.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, sa bouche s'était emparée de la virilité gonflée et le rouquin se mit à onduler des hanches en soupirant de plaisir puis en gémissant tandis que le plaisir montait.

« Blaise ! souffla t-il.

Le Serpentard le lâcha puis se releva pour l'embrasser longuement avant de le faire mettre à genoux sur le matelas.

Il se débarrassa vivement de son bas de pyjama et se positionna derrière lui, frottant lentement son érection contre les fesses rondes et dures de Ron qui les tendit en creusant les reins.

Blaise le pénétra en éprouvant toujours ce même plaisir intense qui se renouvelait à chacune de leurs unions, lentement il se mit à bouger, entrant et sortant et poussant à chaque fois un grognement sourd de plaisir.

Puis à la demande de Ron ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et ils se déchaînèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'explosion libératrice qui les fit s'écrouler sur le lit, comblés et toujours unis.

« Je t'aime à chaque seconde ! murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Ron qui sourit les yeux fermés.

ooo

Le lendemain Draco n'allait pas mieux, c'était même l'inverse, il avait fait un cauchemar durant la nuit qui avait réveillé Harry en sursaut et malgré tout les câlins de ce dernier pour le calmer et le rassurer il avait très mal dormit par la suite.

Il lui arrivait quelques fois de revivre en cauchemar l'attaque des mangemorts mais là cela avait été différent, c'était Lukas qui tenait la lame et qui le frappait au visage………..il frappait, frappait de toutes ses forces tout en riant comme un dément, mais le pire c'est qu'Harry était là lui aussi, il le regardait sans bouger et il répétait sans cesse en secouant la tête « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui t'arrive ?...tu ne l'as pas un peu cherché?... Draco s'était réveillé en hurlant et en nage.

Il n'avait même pas pu raconter son cauchemar au brun, sous son insistance il ne lui avait parlé que des mangemorts.

ooo

Ce matin il se sentait plus mal que jamais dans sa peau et ne savait plus où il en était, une lassitude et un abattement aussi lourds qu'une chape de plomb pesait sur ses épaules et il avait la sensation de sombrer dans un gouffre vertigineux.

Tout lui semblait trop difficile à supporter et son existence complètement inutile.

ooo

Avec tout son amour Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Draco repoussa toutes ses tentatives de discussion et s'éloigna à chaque fois qu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

Le cœur étreint par l'angoisse il ne savait plus que faire pour lui rendre le sourire, l'expression un peu hagarde qui hantait les beaux yeux gris le déchirait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir heureux.

ooo

Le petit déjeuner, qu'ils prirent dans la salle à manger, fut assez morose, Blaise et Ron tentèrent bien de dérider le blond mais sans succès et à la fin du repas Harry proposa une promenade du côté des fameuses falaises blanches, ils ne pouvaient pas rester à tourner en rond dans l'auberge.

Tout le monde accepta même Draco et après s'être chaudement vêtus ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

A l'extérieur un vent léger soufflait et le fond de l'air était très froid malgré le soleil qui brillait.

C'était une belle journée d'hiver.

ooo

Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour arriver aux pieds des falaises qu'ils admirèrent longuement avant de grimper pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la mer qui était agitée et dont les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas sur les rochers.

Ils les longèrent à pas lents en se tenant loin des bords, dangereux d'après les panneaux qui prévenaient des risques de chutes et d'éboulements.

Ils discutaient en marchant et en admirant le paysage quand Harry, dont Draco avait lâché la main en disant qu'il devait refaire son lacet, s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt et il entendit le hoquet angoissé de Ron et Blaise près de lui.

Le blond immobile se tenait tout au bord de la falaise.

La peur s'insinua dans tous les pores du brun.

« Draco ! cria t-il en tentant de garder un ton calme………….reviens par ici, c'est dangereux.

Mais ça le blond qui ne répondit pas le savait très bien et Harry en le voyant totalement immobile comprit très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête, il sentit la terreur le submerger et il se mit à trembler.

« Pasçapasçapasça ! hurlait-il dans sa tête.

« Draco s'il te plait ! murmura t-il………….je t'en prie.

ooo

Draco observait fixement le vide à ses pieds, il l'attirait, il était si tentant, juste quelques secondes dans les airs et tout serait finit, le sommeil éternel.

Ce serait si facile, enfin l'oubli, finit la peur.

Partir avant qu'Harry ne le laisse, ainsi cette idée ne le torturerait plus.

Puis il entendit le murmure du brun venu jusqu'à lui comme porté par le vent et il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime Harry.

Ce fut plus que de la terreur qui envahit le brun.

« Si tu m'aimes reviens vers moi ! répondit-il précipitamment en avançant.

« NON ! cria Draco d'un air farouche…………….ne bouges pas, restes où tu es.

Harry s'immobilisa immédiatement, la peur lui tordait les tripes.

« Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie !

ooo

Ron et Blaise complètement statufiés assistaient à la scène avec de grands yeux horrifiés, ils n'osaient pas intervenir ni faire le moindre geste de peur de provoquer une réaction fatale.

ooo

« Je n'ai plus la force de continuer Harry ! fit Draco d'un ton si las que le brun eut envie d'hurler de souffrance………….tout me fait si peur.

« Je te donnerais la force moi ! s'écria Harry suppliant……………j'aurais toute la force du monde pour toi.

Le blond secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu finiras par te lasser…………..tu te lasseras de ce visage défiguré et tu me laisseras.

Harry en resta abasourdi quelques secondes, comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

« Jamais ! dit-il fermement et en avançant d'un pas.

Aussi sec le blond recula d'autant lui aussi et son pied glissa sur le bord.

« NON !! hurla Harry qui tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il rétablissait son équilibre.

« Draco ! dit-il en ravalant ses sanglots et en tentant de contenir le tremblement de sa voix………..si tu veux sauter emmènes-moi avec toi……..

Il vit l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage du blond.

« Parce que je te promet que je te suivrais de toute manière ! reprit-il………….où que tu ailles je te suivrais…………je préfères la mort avec toi que la vie sans toi……..à quoi bon vivre si toi tu n'es plus là...

Brusquement sa peine le submergea et il se plia en deux sous la souffrance qui broyait son cœur.

« Me laisses pas Draco……………me laisses pas.

**Ooo**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**ooo**

« Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je t'aime ? cria subitement Harry...je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...

« Harry………..

« Me laisses pas…………..me laisses pas ! répéta le brun le visage baigné de larmes.

ooo

Ron se mit à pleurer lui aussi et Blaise dont les yeux brillaient le prit dans ses bras en se disant que si Draco ne comprenait pas là à quel point Harry tenait à lui il ne le comprendrait jamais plus.

Et en effet le blond ne pu rester insensible au désespoir du brun, il se rapprocha vivement et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.

Harry lui jeta les bras autour du cou et se mit à pleurer de plus belle en le serrant à l'étouffer.

« Ne fais……….plus……..jamais…….une chose pareille !

« Je t'aime ! murmura Draco le nez contre son cou………….mais je me sens si mal quelques fois.

« Je t'aiderais mon amour ! répondit doucement Harry en les berçant tous les deux………je serais toujours là tu m'entends ?...toujours.

Il sentit que le blond faisait oui de la tête et il le repoussa doucement pour le regarder en posant les mains sur ses joues.

Ses yeux verts rivés au regard gris il tenta de lui communiquer l'amour immense qu'il ressentait et sourit en voyant le visage de Draco s'éclairer.

« Toi et moi c'est pour toujours mon ange ! chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement………tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi……..je me moque de tout le reste.

ooo

Ron et Blaise poussèrent le même soupir de soulagement, ils avaient eut la peur de leur vie, ils savaient que si Draco avait sauté, rien au monde n'aurait empêché Harry de le suivre.

Le Serpentard se dit qu'enfin son ami allait retrouver cette confiance, en lui-même et en Harry, qui lui manquait tant.

ooo

Il fallut un long moment au brun pour se remettre de la peur et de la terreur qu'il avait subit, son cœur avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal et ses jambes flageolaient, Draco qui l'aida à se mettre debout dû le soutenir en le serrant contre lui.

Quand il pu mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre ils se remirent en route vers l'auberge et Harry s'agrippa presque convulsivement au blond tant qu'ils ne furent pas à bonne distance des falaises.

Draco, qui voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne recommencerait plus, finit par l'arrêter et le fit tourner face à lui pour le regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai l'intention de vivre, maintenant j'ai confiance en toi, en notre amour……….et il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise……..hier...

Il se tu, baissa les yeux une seconde et les releva.

« Oui ? fit le brun qui le scrutait avec attention…………dis-moi mon ange.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sur Ron et Harry qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux et qui l'encouragèrent d'un sourire, ils avaient comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de Lukas.

Le regard du blond revint sur Harry qui était dans l'expectative et lui raconta sa mésaventure ainsi que son cauchemar.

En l'écoutant le brun passa de la terreur à la rage la plus noire, elle bouillonnait, l'inondait par vagues brûlantes, haineuses.

Il aurait voulut avoir ce salop sous la main pour le hacher menu et le jeter en pâture aux poissons pour qu'il disparaisse totalement de la surface de la terre.

Il saisit Draco dans ses bras.

« Et je n'étais même pas là………pardon mon amour.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

« J'aurais dû ! s'écria le brun qui s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir suivit quand il l'avait vu sortir, il n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul……………c'est pour ça que tu allais si mal………….je voudrais pouvoir le tuer ! rajouta t-il un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux.

Il reprit son calme et caressa la joue du blond.

« Jamais je n'aurais mit ta parole en doute ! dit-il doucement………..je veux être la cause de tes plus beaux rêves et non de tes cauchemars.

Draco saisit sa main et en embrassa l'intérieur.

« Je crois que maintenant les cauchemars sont finis.

ooo

Ils retournèrent à l'auberge qu'ils décidèrent de quitter immédiatement, l'endroit était très bien mais Harry refusait qu'ils restent dans un lieu qui risquait sans cesse de rappeler un mauvais souvenir à Draco.

Même si le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres du blond et qu'il semblait avoir maintenant confiance en lui, il voulait que rien ne le perturbe il restait encore trop fragile.

Tout ne se résolvait pas dans un claquement de doigt, certaines choses prenaient du temps.

ooo

Les deux couples montèrent donc dans leurs chambres pour préparer leurs bagages qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps de défaire.

Mais Harry ferma la porte à clé dés qu'il l'eut refermé sur eux avec autre chose en tête que les valises.

Il poussa Draco vers le lit où ce dernier se laissa tomber et debout devant lui il le fixa longuement.

Il avait tellement eut peur de le perdre qu'il ressentait le besoin de lui faire l'amour immédiatement, il désirait le sentir en lui, bien vivant.

Il retira ses vêtements et se pencha sur Draco en posant une main caressante sur son bas ventre.

Sans le quitter du regard, ravit de voir les yeux gris s'assombrir sous le désir, il dégagea l'érection tendue qu'il massa lentement avant de se glisser entre ses jambes.

La caresse buccale qu'il se mit à pratiquer, lente et gourmande, fit pousser des cris de plaisir au blond qui se redressa brusquement et le fit se relever.

Draco l'allongea sur le lit puis retira lui aussi ses vêtements avant de venir s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées, lui prodiguant à son tour la même caresse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplie de venir.

Le blond se redressa, l'attira sur ses cuisses en le prenant par les hanches et entra en lui lentement en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit.

Puis ses va et viens s'accélérèrent, leurs cris et gémissements aussi et le blond se libéra dans un long cri sourd tandis qu'il s'agrippait encore plus fortement aux hanches du brun qui le suivit en gémissant son prénom.

Harry heureux et alangui tendit les bras à Draco qui s'affala sur lui.

Trop détendus et fatigués pour dire un mot, ils s'endormirent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooo

Ils ne furent de retour à Londres que tard dans la soirée et Harry fut amusé par l'air ravit de Draco quand il entra dans la maison, il était clair qu'il s'y sentait chez lui et à l'abri, ce qui fit un plaisir immense au brun.

Ils ne grignotèrent qu'un morceau avant d'aller se coucher et Draco s'endormit en un rien de temps.

ooo

Harry lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et pour ne pas déranger le blond il se leva doucement, enfila une robe de chambre douillette et se rendit à la cuisine.

Il se prépara un plateau avec du thé qu'il emmena au salon et déposa sur la table basse.

Il remit du bois dans la cheminée, se servit une tasse et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en repliant ses jambes sous lui.

Il bu son thé à petites gorgées en fixant les flammes.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi une idée lui était venue pour Draco mais il avait besoin de renseignement et il se dit que dés le lendemain il irait voir ce qu'il était possible de faire.

ooo

Du bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Blaise qui entrait et à qui il sourit.

« Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ? lui demanda t-il.

« Non ! répondit le Serpentard en regardant le plateau de thé………trop d'émotion fortes aujourd'hui………….je vais chercher une tasse.

Il sortit et revint presque aussitôt.

« Tu as l'air bien songeur ? dit-il à Harry en s'asseyant au bord d'un fauteuil et en se servant.

« Je pense à quelques chose qui pourrait aider Draco……….enfin peut être, il faut que je vois ça.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna Blaise………l'aider pour quoi ?

« Pour sa cicatrice……….il existe la chirurgie esthétique ! expliqua Harry…….tu en as entendu parler non ?

« Oui vaguement ! fit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils…………et tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour Draco ?

« Et bien peut être ! hésita le brun………Severus n'a rien trouvé par la magie mais peut être que les Moldus peuvent effacer sa cicatrice avec cette chirurgie………je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher pour Draco et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me renseigne.

« Ce serait vraiment bien si c'était le cas! Dit Blaise...mais il faudrait aussi penser à se rendre au ministère pour prévenir qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'on lui restitue ses biens.

Harry sourit.

« Justement si la chirurgie marche c'est lui-même qui ira au ministère...enfin on ira ensemble pour annoncer notre mariage et son grand retour...je voudrais tellement qu'il retrouve sa place dans le monde qui est le sien et ne se cache plus.

Blaise sourit à son tour et leva sa tasse comme pour un toast.

« Alors souhaitons de tout coeur que la chirurgie esthétique des moldus fasse des miracle!

Ooo

**Je souhaite que le brin de muguet de demain vous portera chance à toutes!**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**ooo**

Le lendemain Harry pressé de commencer ses recherches se réveilla de bonne heure.

Il passa d'abord un long moment appuyé sur un coude à admirer Draco qui dormait profondément, le visage détendu.

C'était si bon de l'avoir près de lui qu'il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder ainsi mais il se secoua et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

Il connaissait une clinique dans Londres où ils pratiquaient la chirurgie esthétique, il espérait pouvoir y obtenir les renseignements nécessaires.

ooo

Il ne revint qu'en fin de matinée, à la clinique, où il avait été très gentiment reçut, on lui avait expliqué que le cas de Draco relevait de la chirurgie réparatrice, ce qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas chez eux, ils ne faisaient que les opérations les plus courantes dans le domaine de l'esthétique.

Mais on lui donna l'adresse d'un grand chirurgien qui accepta de le recevoir entre deux rendez-vous et qui l'écouta avec attention avant de lui donner une nouvelle adresse.

En Suisse.

L'homme lui donna toute la documentation possible, c'était l'une des cliniques les plus côtés et des plus chères mais sa réputation était garantie et la réussite de l'opération assurée, les chirurgiens qui y travaillaient faisaient partie des meilleurs.

L'homme très sympathique prit la peine de téléphonner lui-même pour un rendez-vous qui grâce à son intervention fut rapidement prit, dans trois jours ils devaient être en Suisse pour un premier examen.

Harry sortit du cabinet avec un grand sourire, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le prix n'avait pas d'importance, même si il avait dû y mettre tout ce qu'il possédait il l'aurait fait, mais il ne manquait pas d'argent et n'était pas démuni, il avait su investir judicieusement et ne dépensant pas grand-chose il était loin d'être pauvre.

Draco irait en Suisse.

ooo

De très bonne humeur il rentra chez lui et trouva Ron et Blaise au salon qui lui dirent que Draco dormait toujours.

Il se dit que le court séjour à Douvres l'avait vraiment épuisé, émotionnellement surtout.

Il les mit au courant en quelques mots avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

ooo

Le blond en effet dormait toujours, allongé sur le dos et les bras relevés au-dessus de la tête.

Harry se coucha doucement près de lui et du bout de la langue lui chatouilla le creux de l'oreille tout en passant une main sous les couvertures pour en faire autant sur son ventre.

Draco se tortilla d'abord sans vouloir se réveiller vraiment, puis sous son insistance se mit à rire et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour belle marmotte! Lui murmura Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de se hisser au-dessus de lui pour prendre longuement sa bouche.

S'ensuivit un long moment de tendres câlins qui font les matins si agréables quand on est deux et amoureux.

Puis Harry redevint sérieux et son regard vert devenu grave intrigua Draco qui fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? S'inquiéta t-il.

Le brun lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr que non mon ange...mais je voudrais te parler sérieusement.

« A quel sujet? Demanda le blond pas si rassuré que ça.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis après s'être redressé il lui raconta de quelle manière il avait occupé sa matinée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Draco qui le regardait fixement mit un temps à répondre.

« En Suisse?...et ils peuvent vraiment me rendre mon visage?...comme avant?

Il avait du mal à le croire et en même temps un espoir insensé se levait en lui.

« Oui! Fit le brun dans un sourire, il voyait les yeux gris s'éclairer progressivement à mesure que l'idée se faisait en Draco.

« On part quand? S'écria brusquement ce dernier avec vivacité.

Harry éclata de rire en le prenant dans ses bras, il était heureux de le voir aussi emballé, il avait eut peur qu'il ait du mal à accepter.

« Dés que j'aurais pris les billets d'avion!

Draco le renversa et l'embrassa avec effusion avant de le dévorer de petits baisers.

« Je t'aime Harry...je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!

ooo

Blaise et Ron très emballés eux aussi par l'idée d'aller en Suisse, pays qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, demandèrent à les accompagner, ce qu'Harry et Draco acceptèrent bien entendu et le brun fit des réservations sur le premier vol en partance, qui se trouva être le lendemain.

Une fois de plus ils durent refaire des valises qu'ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de défaire.

Toute la journée Harry observa avec amusement Draco qui avait tout d'un gosse surexcité à l'approche de noël, ses yeux brillaient et il ne tenait pas en place.

Le brun avec tendresse s'imagina sans mal l'impatience qu'il devait ressentir malgré que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, le chirurgien à qui il avait rendu visite lui avait dit qu'ils leur expliqueraient sur place le déroulement de l'opération mais il se doutait déjà que cela n'allait pas se faire en un jour et que ce ne serait pas facile.

Mais il savait que Draco serait déterminé, et lui serait là pour le soutenir.

ooo

Le lendemain confortablement installés dans les fauteuils des premières classe ils quittèrent le sol anglais.

Harry et Draco ne virent absolument rien du voyage, le blond toujours aussi surexcité s'était déchaîné toute la nuit, empêchant de dormir un brun ravit et tout à fait consentant qu'il emmena à plusieurs reprises au septième ciel.

Ils se rattrapèrent de leur manque de sommeil dans l'avion et n'ouvrirent les yeux qu'au moment de l'atterrissage.

ooo

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport de Genève où ils passèrent la nuit dans un hôtel et au matin un taxi les emmena jusqu'à la gare.

Ils durent prendre deux correspondances pour contourner le lac Léman et petit à petit alors qu'ils grimpaient dans les Alpes la neige fit son apparition, puis pour finir ils empruntèrent un petit train de campagne qui les déposa dans un tout petit village très isolé.

ooo

Quand ils sortirent de la minuscule gare c'était la fin de l'après-midi et ils furent éblouis par le paysage de carte postale qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

Le petit village blottit aux pieds des montagnes et aux cheminées fumantes était enseveli sous la neige qui recouvrait en couche épaisse les toits des chalets et les sommets enneigés qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel étincelaient de mille feux sous le soleil couchant, c'était superbe.

Ici c'était le plein hiver et un silence ouaté régnait.

Harry aperçut la clinique dans le lointain, perchée au-dessus du village, c'était un immense chalet de bois et de pierre de trois étages.

Elle avait été construite ici justement à cause de l'isolement et de la tranquillité que l'endroit offrait, les patients qui y venaient préféraient la discrétion.

ooo

Ils frissonnèrent dans le froid vif malgré leurs vêtements chauds et se mirent en route pour faire à pieds la distance qui les séparait du village et se rendre dans le seul hôtel du coin.

ooo

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de plaisir en y pénétrant, il y régnait une douce chaleur des plus agréable.

L'endroit semblait désert et Harry dû sonner à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un jeune homme ne fasse son apparition.

« Bonjour, vous désirez? Demanda ce dernier en les dévisageant à tour de rôle et sans porter d'attention particulière sur Draco, à cause de la clinique il était habitué à ce genre de clients et n'y portait pas cas.

Il était grand, blond, très séduisant et possédait de grands yeux bleus-verts qui s'arrêtèrent par contre sur Blaise, la lueur d'intérêt qui s'y alluma immédiatement déplut fortement à Ron à qui cela n'échappa pas et qui fronça les sourcils.

« Bonjour! Répondit Harry qui ne se rendit compte de rien...nous voudrions des chambres.

« Vous pouvez avoir toutes celles que vous voudrez! Fit le jeune blond en souriant...l'hôtel est vide en ce moment.

« C'est parfait! Pensa le brun qui reprit à haute voix...il nous en faut deux.

« Lits doubles? Interrogea le jeune homme en reportant de nouveau son attention sur Blaise.

Le Serpentard paru amusé par son intérêt mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« Un lit pour deux conviendra très bien! Répliqua t-il sèchement.

« Bien...je m'appelle Florian et mes parents tiennent cet hôtel! Fit celui-ci sans paraître s'apercevoir de la jalousie qu'il déclenchait chez le rouquin ou alors s'en moquait...suivez-moi!

Il les précéda dans un escalier de bois qui craquait puis suivirent un couloir éclairé par des veilleuses qui donnaient un lumière très tamisée.

Il s'arrêta, ouvrit une porte et se tourna vers Harry.

« Vous êtes chez vous!

Le brun entra suivit de Draco.

Ooo

**Bon week-end à vous!**

**A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**ooo**

Florian regarda Blaise et lui sourit une nouvelle fois, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Ron.

« Et la notre ? dit-il d'un ton rogue.

« C'est celle juste après ! répondit le jeune blond en s'y dirigeant sans faire attention à lui.

Là aussi il ouvrit la porte et la maintint en fixant Blaise qui semblait exercer sur lui une véritable fascination.

« Veuillez entrer ! fit-il sans s'écarter plus, ce qui allait obliger le Serpentard à le frôler au passage.

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il devança vivement Blaise et se planta devant Florian.

« Vous bouchez le passage !

Le jeune blond le regarda enfin, il ne pouvait faire autrement, le rouquin, le regard couleur orage, le toisait de près.

Il s'écarta.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez ! dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

« On s'en passera ! marmonna Ron.

Blaise entra à sa suite avec un grand sourire.

ooo

Pour le repas du soir les quatre amis descendirent dans la salle à manger.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne aux grosses poutres apparentes et parquet en bois réchauffée par un grand feu qui brûlait dans une non moins grande cheminée, il y faisait chaud, c'était douillet et très agréable.

Une seule table étaient mise, ce qui était normal vu qu'ils étaient les seuls clients, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun touriste dans le coin puisqu'il ne possédait pas de piste skiable et ceux qui venaient rendre visite aux patients de la clinique ne restaient que la journée en cette saison, l'hôtel n'était plein que pendant l'été.

Ils s'installèrent donc après y avoir été invités par Florian qui se trouvait derrière un comptoir.

Le jeune homme vint les rejoindre et leur proposa un menu fait des spécialités de la région, et une fois encore Ron s'aperçut avec un agacement de plus en plus prononcé qu'il ne lâchait pas Blaise des yeux.

« Il fait une fixation ou quoi ! se dit-il en le suivant d'un regard noir tandis qu'il sortait de la salle.

Le jeune blond revint un moment après avec des assiettes contenant des entrées qu'il déposa devant chacun, puis n'ayant apparemment rien d'autre à faire il se mit à discuter avec eux, au grand dam du rouquin qui trouvait que Blaise répondait un peu trop à ses sourires.

Il savait pourtant que le Serpentard agissait toujours ainsi, il fallait qu'il séduise c'était plus fort que lui, même si il ne pensait pas à mal, mais cela n'empêchait pas Ron de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Le problème était que la personne en face pouvait se faire des idées et là ça semblait être le cas.

ooo

Le repas avançant, Florian s'assit directement avec eux après avoir été invité par Harry, que Ron aurait bien étranglé au passage, et bien entendu il s'installa près de Blaise qui lui tira une chaise.

Le rouquin qui bouillait commença à se demander avec inquiétude si son Serpentard n'était pas lui aussi tombé sous le charme du Suisse, il se sentit mal, la jalousie le lacéra et il serra les mâchoires en gardant les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Subitement Draco qui se trouvait près de lui et qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se mêla de la conversation en se mettant à poser des questions sur la clinique, il accapara ainsi l'attention de Florian qui dû lâcher un peu Blaise, Ron l'aurait embrassé.

Draco qui avait très bien comprit ce qui ce passait l'avait fait exprès et il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé et complice.

Le rouquin était venu à son secours sans hésiter une seconde, à sa façon il venait au sien.

Harry lui ne voyait rien de ce qui ce passait autour de lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son blond, le voir discuter avec autant de facilité sans chercher à se cacher le mettait aux anges, c'était presque le Draco d'avant.

Ron pu finir son repas sans exploser et ne traîna pas pour prendre Blaise par la main, il le fit se lever, souhaita bonsoir à tous et le tira jusque dans leur chambre.

Il avait la ferme intention de lui faire oublier Florian, ce dont le Serpentard ne se plaignit pas.

ooo

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Harry et Draco se rendirent à la clinique où ils avaient rendez-vous.

Ils y allèrent en marchant tranquillement et juste avant d'y entrer le brun arrêta le blond pour le regarder.

« Ca va aller ? lui demanda t-il.

Draco lui sourit et opina, il ne ressentait pas d'inquiétude, il était même plutôt pressé de commencer, il souhaitait tellement redevenir comme avant.

Harry sourit à son tour, bizarrement c'est lui qui angoissait mais il le cacha, il prit la main de Draco et ils entrèrent.

ooo

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où une secrétaire ravissante et souriante les conduisit immédiatement dans un vaste et luxueux bureau derrière lequel un homme était assit et qui se leva pour les accueillir avec un chaleureux sourire.

Harry le détailla, il devait avoir la cinquantaine mais très séduisante, son visage aux mâchoires fermes était avenant, ses cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes étaient coupés très courts, il était grand à l'allure sportive et il leur plut immédiatement, il inspirait confiance.

Beaucoup plus rassuré Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir que le chirurgien leur désigna d'un geste de la main avant de se rasseoir derrière son bureau.

L'entrevue dura une heure.

ooo

« Six semaines ! pensa Harry alors qu'ils ressortaient de la clinique, Draco allait y entrer dés le lendemain matin et y resterait environ six semaines, à l'idée de tout ce temps loin de lui le brun se sentit abattu, il ne pourrait le voir que les après-midi…………ça allait être si long loin de lui.

Il saisit la main de Draco tout en le regardant et lui fit un petit sourire, lui ne semblait pas abattu par tout ce qu'il allait subir ni par le temps que cela allait prendre, son regard était déterminé et confiant, le médecin lui avait certifié qu'à la fin son visage serait parfait et c'était ça l'important.

Du coup le brun se secoua, il n'allait pas se plaindre alors que lui n'aurait qu'à attendre.

Il eut un petit rire intérieur en songeant au pincement de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit quand le chirurgien qui avait examiné Draco avec beaucoup d'attention avait longuement gardé son visage entre ses main, les yeux fixés aux siens il lui avait dit :

« Vous avez une ossature parfaite…………..une des plus belle que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent et je vous rendrais votre beauté.

Les yeux gris avaient étés si lumineux en regardant le médecin qu'Harry s'était vraiment sentit jaloux.

ooo

Ils redescendirent lentement et silencieusement vers l'hôtel en respirant profondément l'air froid et vivifiant qui les fit frissonner.

« Harry ! fit subitement Draco qui l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras……………….demain je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes, je veux y aller seul………….et je ne veux pas te voir à la clinique tant que tout ne sera pas finit.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir?...mais………….pourquoi ? s'affola le brun en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter et plonger son regard vert incrédule dans les yeux gris tendres mais toujours aussi déterminés.

Le blond soupira et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit………..ils vont rouvrir la cicatrice……….je vais avoir le visage tuméfié, enflé durant plusieurs jours………ensuite ce ne sera pas mieux avec les abrasifs et ce laser dont il a parlé...je t'en prie Harry je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, ni toi ni personne...enfin surtout toi.

Son regard si intense le suppliait de comprendre et le brun fit taire toutes les protestations qui lui venaient……….il comprenait mais son coeur lui fit mal, six semaines sans Draco...l'enfer..

Etant plus petit que son compagnon il baissa la tête et appuya son front contre son torse, juste sous le menton.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux mon amour………….j'obéirais ! murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée……………mais ça va être tellement dur ces six semaines sans toi.

Le blond lui releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est vraiment ce que je veux mon ange…………pour moi aussi ce sera très long, tu vas me manquer……………………..mais je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui soit la dernière fois que tu me vois défiguré...demain matin je partirais tôt et je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu ne me regardera pas partir... quand on se reverras je serais beau.

« Tu l'es Draco ! Souffla avec conviction Harry, son regard noyé dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait tant…………..tu l'as toujours été.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

**ooo**

De retour à l'hôtel ils rejoignirent Ron et Blaise qui les attendaient douillettement blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé du petit coin salon sous les regards de Florian qui faisait des allers-retours autour d'eux.

Ils les mirent au courant de ce qui allait ce passait et ces deux derniers promirent de prendre soin d'Harry.

Un Harry angoissé qui passa le reste de la journée collé à Draco, l'embrassant sans cesse, c'était le blond qui allait se faire opérer mais c'était le brun qu'il fallait rassurer.

Dans l'après-midi ils firent tous les quatre une longue promenade dans le village et ses environs, ce qui plut beaucoup à Ron, Florian se trouvait ainsi loin de Blaise, et ils ne rentrèrent à l'hôtel que quand le froid les eut presque transformé en glaçon.

ooo

Cette nuit-là fut une nuit de pure tendresse pour Harry et Draco qui s'aimèrent jusqu'aux première lueurs de l'aube, puis après un court moment de sommeil le blond se leva.

Le brun couché à plat ventre ne bougea pas et ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux sur lui, malgré le désir fou qu'il en avait il ne le regarderait pas, il l'avait promit.

Paupières closes et le cœur lourd il l'écouta aller et venir dans la chambre.

Puis à un moment il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui.

Les mains de Draco qui passaient sous les couvertures pour lui caresser tendrement le dos.

Sa bouche contre son oreille et sa voix quand il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime !

Ses lèvres dans son cou.

Sa chaleur qui disparut puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, le silence.

Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant.

« Draco !

Il était partit.

ooo

Le brun passa la journée terré dans sa chambre et il ne mangea que contraint et forcé par Ron qui lui monta ses repas, ce dernier ne supportait plus les sourires et les regards que Florian envoyait sans cesse à Blaise et le fait que le Serpentard discute avec le jeune blond lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il ne voulait pourtant pas se montrer jaloux et faire de scène à son compagnon, mais son humeur s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure.

Il perdait confiance en lui mais surtout dans la véracité de leur amour.

Et alors qu'il tentait de dérider son ami une idée lui vint, la veille quand ils s'étaient promenés dans le village il avait remarqué un chalet à louer, il se dit que ce serait une bonne solution pour éloigner Blaise de Florian.

Il en parla à Harry en lui expliquant juste qu'ils seraient ainsi plus tranquilles et le brun ne fit aucune objection, pour lui du moment qu'il n'était pas loin de Draco peu lui importait.

ooo

Le lendemain ils allèrent tous les deux voir le propriétaire du chalet qui habitait juste à côté et qui ne fit aucune difficulté pour leur céder les clés.

Ron était aux anges.

Ils firent des courses, ce qui sortit un peu Harry de sa léthargie et après les avoir rangées décidèrent d'aller chercher Blaise qu'ils avaient laissé à l'hôtel, le rouquin ne l'avait pas prévenu de ses intentions, il préférait le mettre devant le fait accomplit.

Mais avant cela Harry voulut aller jusqu'à la clinique, ce que Ron accepta.

ooo

Ils grimpèrent la route qui y menait et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée, là le brun regarda chaque fenêtre un long moment, ne sachant trop ce qu'il attendait.

Draco devait subir sa première intervention dans la journée et il aurait voulut ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir derrière une fenêtre, même un simple geste de la main lui aurait fait du bien.

Mais il ne vit rien et Ron dû le prendre par le bras pour l'obliger à redescendre.

ooo

Silencieux ils arrivaient en bas de la route quand des rires clairs, un en particulier qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt, les fit s'arrêter.

Intrigués ils se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers une pente enneigée et très accidentée d'où provenaient les sons, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux sapins qui bordaient la route et aperçurent en haut deux jeunes hommes qui s'asseyaient sur une luge, l'un derrière l'autre.

Après s'être élancés ils dévalèrent la pente à toute allure en riant.

Ils étaient pratiquement en bas quand sautant sur une dernière bosse, la luge décolla dans les airs et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la neige, l'un sur l'autre.

Le cœur de Ron se glaça.

ooo

Blaise à demi enseveli riait et se trouvait sous Florian qui se redressa sur ses bras pour le regarder.

Ce faisant le visage souriant de ce denier devint sérieux et le Serpentard s'arrêta net de rire en voyant son regard bleu-vert se fixer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te pousses que je me lève ? lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais le blond n'en avait pas l'intention, il se pencha brusquement sur lui et emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne.

Blaise surprit n'eut pas le temps de réagir que subitement Florian fut soulevé dans les airs.

Ron l'air furieux l'avait saisit par le fond de son pantalon et par le col et venait de le propulser un peu plus loin.

Puis debout et immobile son regard bleu devenu noir il fixa Blaise, il tremblait de rage et ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées qu'il ne pu dire aucun mot, mais ses yeux étaient explicites.

Indignation, incompréhension, désespoir, déception, peine, c'est tout ce que vit Blaise dans ces yeux-là.

« Ron ! dit-il en se redressant à demi.

« Ne dis rien, j'en ai assez vu ! réussit à grommeler le rouquin qui se tourna vers Harry qui regardait la scène d'un air abasourdi, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Que faisait Blaise avec Florian ?

Ron respira profondément pour se décrisper et tendit la main vers son ami.

« Donnes-moi les clés du chalet………..récupères mes affaires à l'hôtel s'il te plait.

« Ron ! tenta de dire une nouvelle fois Blaise qui s'était levé………..écoutes……..

« LA FERME ! cria le rouquin qui saisit les clés et s'éloigna à grands pas, il fallait qu'il parte avant d'en prendre un pour cogner sur l'autre parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, il se sentait capable de les tuer.

Harry fixa durement le Serpentard dépité qui semblait ne plus savoir que faire.

« Je crois que tu devrais le laisser se calmer ! lui dit-il.

« Je n'ai rien fait Harry ! s'exclama Blaise avec des yeux suppliants……….je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de l'embrasser, c'est un accident !

« Je suis désolé mais ça n'en avait pas l'air ! rétorqua le brun………….je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ce n'est pas très malin.

Puis il regarda Florian qui non loin d'eux donnait l'impression de vouloir se trouver à mille lieux de là.

« Nous allons quitter votre hôtel immédiatement ! lui dit-il sèchement……..enfin Ron et moi ! rajouta t-il à l'adresse de Blaise…………toi tu fais comme tu veux, tu me suis ou tu restes c'est toi qui vois.

« Merde Harry ! s'énerva le Serpentard qui se sentait fautif…………..c'était pas voulut d'accord ?...alors bien sûr que je viens avec vous, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais tromper Ron et le laisser pour lui ?

Ce disant il tendait le doigt vers Florian qui préféra s'esquiver.

Le brun scruta attentivement Blaise puis haussa les épaules.

« Je veux bien te croire Blaise………..mais tu viens de faire une belle connerie.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête, ça il le savait.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter cette sortie ? bon il s'ennuyait c'est vrai, Ron n'avait pas voulut qu'il les accompagne, mais jamais il n'aurait dû dire oui.

A aucun moment il n'avait eut de vue sur Florian, il aimait trop son Gryffondor pour ça, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait aimé le rendre jaloux en rendant ses sourires au jeune blond.

Là ça avait été un peu trop loin et il le regrettait amèrement, même si il n'avait rien prémédité.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû aller plus loin que des sourires.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cet imbécile lui saute dessus et que la malchance fasse que Ron se trouve là au même moment?

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas il aurait lui-même remballé Florian et puis voilà, mais non, il avait fallut que le rouquin asiste à la scène, et en plus comme il avait été surprit il n'avait pas réagit et maintenant Ron croyait que lui aussi l'embrassait.

Harry le sortit de ses pensées en le prenant par le coude.

« Aller viens crétin!

Ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'hôtel où ils ne virent personne et récupérèrent leurs bagages.

En redescendant ils trouvèrent Florian qui les attendait à l'accueil.

Tandis qu'Harry réglait la note le jeune blond tenta de capter le regard de Blaise mais le Serpentard ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard indifférent et se détourna.

« Je suis désolé! Finit par dire Florian...j'ai crû que...

« Tu as mal crû, n'en parlons plus! Le coupa Blaise qui se sentait malgré tout coupable, si il n'avait pas répondu à ses sourires le jeune blond ne se serait pas fait d'idées.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel et les bras chargés se dirigèrent vers le chalet.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Ooo**

Le chalet n'était pas très grand mais très agréable, il se composait d'une grande pièce dans laquelle on entrait immédiatement et qui faisait salon/salle à manger, une cuisine très bien équipée, et un couloir donnait sur deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Ooo

Ron se trouvait dans le salon, il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée prés de laquelle il se trouvait, debout et une main posée sur le manteau il observait les flammes d'un air tendu.

Blaise posa au sol les valises qu'il tenait et s'avança vers lui.

Voyant ça Harry se dirigea vers les chambres pour les laisser seuls.

Ooo

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur le Serpentard qui s'était arrêté à deux pas de lui, un peu hésitant.

« Ron laisses-moi t'expliquer……..

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! le coupa durement celui-ci.

Il n'était pas prêt à écouter et à pardonner, il était trop blessé pour l'instant, voir Blaise la bouche collée à celle d'un autre l'avait profondément choqué.

« Ce baiser n'était qu'un accident ! insista le Serpentard……….je t'en prie il faut que tu me crois.

« Et pourquoi je te croirais ! rétorqua Ron qui secoua lentement la tête, son cœur lui faisait si mal……………depuis qu'on est arrivé ici tu n'arrêtes pas de lui sourire, comme si tu le cherchais! Rajouta t-il à mi-voix.

« Non ! protesta vivement Blaise en avançant d'un pas…………..je voulais te rendre jaloux c'est vrai, mais jamais il ne m'a intéressé…………je t'aime Ron.

« Je finit par en douter ! soupira tristement le rouquin en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la cheminée et en baissant la tête entre ses bras…………..laisses-moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Blaise prit peur et sa gorge s'assécha brusquement, réfléchir ? c'était une chose inédite chez Ron qui fonçait toujours et ne marchait qu'aux sentiments.

« A quoi ? demanda t-il en déglutissant.

« Laisses-moi ! répéta Ron agacé.

Le Serpentard n'osa plus insister, il se sentait vraiment mal et tandis qu'il allait reprendre les valises pour les porter dans la chambre l'angoisse lui noua l'estomac.

Le calme dont faisait preuve Ron l'inquiétait au plus haut point, de sa part il se serait attendu à un éclat, un gros coup de colère, puis après des explications orageuses ils se seraient réconciliés, mais ce calme n'était pas du tout habituel au rouquin.

A quoi devait-il réfléchir ? allait-il remettre leur couple en question ?

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, la peur de le perdre lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Dans le couloir il croisa Harry qui sortait de sa chambre et qui comprit immédiatement à son air sombre que les choses ne c'étaient pas arrangées entre eux.

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension et lui ouvrit une porte pour lui indiquer où s'installer avant de le laisser pour rejoindre son ami.

Ooo

Dans le salon Harry regarda Ron qui n'avait pas bougé de place et s'approcha de lui.

« Ron ne lui en veux……..

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! l'interrompit sèchement son ami sans le regarder.

« Comme tu veux ! soupira le brun……………alors je suppose qu'on va partager la même chambre ?

« Si ça te dérange dis le tout de suite ! répliqua Ron…………..je dormirais sur le canapé.

« Bien sûr que non tu ne me dérange pas idiot ! sourit Harry…………..tu le sais très bien, tu ne me dérange jamais.

Cette fois le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et lui rendit son sourire, il était maigre mais c'était déjà mieux que son air renfrogné.

« Merci ! dit-il simplement.

Ooo

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'atmosphère fut très morose dans le chalet, Ron passait les matinées enfermé dans sa chambre et ne la quittait que sur les coups des midi, là il quittait la maison sans rien dire à personne et ne revenait que sur les coups du soir, après l'heure du repas qu'il ne prenait jamais avec Harry et Blaise.

Ce dernier de plus en plus inquiet se rongeait les sangs, Ron lui manquait horriblement et sans ses bras autour de lui il commençait à déprimer, il cherchait sans cesse à lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait d'avoir agit aussi bêtement, mais le rouquin refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Même Harry qui partageait pourtant sa chambre n'arrivait pas à avoir une discussion avec son ami qui semblait atteint de mutisme et ne répondait à aucune de ses questions.

Ron n'acceptait de lui parler que sur des sujets les plus anodins ou alors il l'écoutait tandis qu'il lui parlait de Draco, ce qu'il faisait longuement tous les soirs.

Les deux bruns se demandaient quand même où il passait ses journées.

Blaise qui angoissait comme un malade avait même émit l'idée de le suivre mais Harry l'en avait dissuadé, Ron risquait de s'en rendre compte et il savait qu'il ne leur pardonnerait pas si tel était le cas, il rassurait le Serpentard en lui disant que le rouquin avait juste besoin d'espace et d'un peu de temps, qu'il reviendrait vers lui dés que sa rancœur aurait disparue.

Blaise trouvait le temps long et se maudissait sans arrêt pour sa bêtise, il priait pour que tout s'arrange, pour que son amour lui revienne et se promettait de plus jamais tenter de le rendre jaloux.

Ooo

Harry découvrit où se rendait Ron, tout à fait par hasard, alors que comme à son habitude il était allé se promener du côté de la clinique, il le faisait chaque jour avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Draco dont l'absence se faisait de plus en plus dure à supporter.

Ce jour là il s'y rendit beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude, il s'était endormit après le repas de midi et ne s'était réveillé qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Ooo

Ron donna trois petits coups contre la porte de la chambre pour s'annoncer puis entra.

« Bonjour Draco ! dit-il en refermant le battant puis il se tourna vers le blond qui se tenait debout dos à la fenêtre.

Là il s'arrêta stupéfait, Draco ne portait plus ses pansements qu'on lui avait retiré le matin même et lui souriait.

« C'est pas croyable ! murmura lentement Ron qui s'approcha de lui et lui prit le menton d'une main pour examiner son visage enflé avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas très beau à voir pour le moment ! lui dit Draco en se laissant faire………….mais ils m'ont dit que c'était normal, que le gonflement et les meurtrissures auront disparut dans quelques jours.

« C'est pas croyable ! répéta le rouquin qui le lâcha et recula………………la cicatrice à pratiquement disparue.

« C'est pas encore finit ! précisa le blond dont les yeux brillaient de joie…………avec le laser ils vont la faire complètement disparaître………….encore un peu de patience et je pourrais voir Harry…………….si tu savais comme il me manque.

Ron lui sourit.

« Si tu savais comme tu lui manque à lui, il me parle de toi tous les soirs pendant des heures...je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais te voir, comme tu me l'as demandé.

« Il vient tous les jours devant la clinique ! murmura tendrement Draco qui s'assit sur le fauteuil placé près de la fenêtre et le regarda.

« Et pour Blaise ?...tu as fais comme je te l'ai dit ?

Le rouquin s'installa confortablement sur le lit, à demi allongé et mains croisées derrière la nuque.

« Ouai ! répondit-il en pouffant de rire…………..je le laisse mariner.

« Mais tu sais ! reprit-il sérieusement…………….ç'est difficile de le voir aussi inquiet et de ne pas lui parler, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je l'aime.

« Alors fais-le ! approuva Draco…………….je pense que ça doit suffire, il ne recommencera pas.

Ron le fixa un instant.

« Merci Draco, merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir tous les jours et de m'avoir écouté alors que tu ne voulais voir personne.

« C'est vrai que j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un jour tu me prendrais pour confident ! s'amusa le blond.

« Je ne pouvais pas parler à Harry ! fit le rouquin qui se redressa………….je savais à l'avance ce qu'il allait me dire……….

« Pardonnes à Blaise ! le coupa Draco gaiement...c'est normal c'est Saint Potter.

« Oui ! opina Ron en rigolant………….et ce n'est pas ce qu'il me fallait, j'avais besoin d'entendre autre chose……………..je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eut envie de te voir toi.

« Tu m'a aidé à un moment crucial, sans te poser de question tu es venu à mon secours, alors tu me crois si je te dis que ça m'a fait plaisir d'être là pour toi ?

Le rouquin roula de gros yeux effarés et se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Où est passé le vrai Draco Malfoy ?

Le blond se mit à rire et se leva.

« La vérité c'est que je m'ennuyais et que ça m'a distrait...aller viens la belette ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte………..descendons manger au restaurant, ensuite tu pourras aller sauter dans les bras de Blaise.

Ooo

Une heure plus tard Ron sortait de la clinique et tombait sur Harry qui se tenait devant, immobile.

Ooo

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Ooo**

« Ron ?...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama Harry.

« Et merde ! se dit ce dernier qui soupira et s'approcha du brun qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Et bien en fait ! hésita t-il…………………je suis venu voir Draco.

« Voir Draco ? répéta Harry qui fronça les sourcils………….c'est ici que tu passes tes journées, avec lui ?...et pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir moi ? s'énerva t-il brusquement.

« Tu vois c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je te le dise ! répondit Ron………..il savait que tu le prendrais mal.

« Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas mal le prendre ! s'écria le brun dont les yeux verts étaient en train de tourner au noir…………il accepte de te voir et moi pas…………tu trouves ça normal toi ?

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi il refuse de te voir ! répliqua calmement le rouquin……….parce qu'il t'aime comme un fou et qu'il veut être parfait pour toi…………tu lui manque énormément Harry, ça tu peux me croire et il n'a accepté de me recevoir que parce que j'ai insisté et qu'il avait l'impression de me devoir quelque chose…………..

Ron se tu un instant et sourit affectueusement à son ami.

« Tu sais il te voit quand tu viens sous les fenêtres ! rajouta t-il…………….. ça le rend heureux.

Harry eut un petit sourire tendre, toute sa colère était retombée aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue.

« Comment va t-il ?

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure et le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit tandis qu'il entourait ses épaules d'un bras en l'entraînant vers le village.

« Si tu voyais ça Harry ! s'exclama t-il tout en marchant lentement………..c'est formidable.

Il lui raconta tout et quand ils parvinrent au chalet le brun avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

Ooo

« Blaise n'est pas là ? demanda Ron quand ils furent entrés.

« Il doit être dans sa chambre ! répondit Harry……………..tu as décidé d'arrêter de le faire tourner en bourrique ?

Le rouquin lui fit un clin d'œil amusé sans répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre où il entra sans frapper.

Ooo

Blaise qui était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, juste vêtu d'un boxer, se retourna sur le dos en entendant la porte et parut surprit de le voir, il commençait à désespérer.

Il fut encore plus surprit quand Ron vint se placer au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, et le fixa longuement.

« Ron, je t'aime il faut que tu me crois ! souffla t-il le cœur battant………………..je n'essaierais plus jamais de te rendre jaloux………….

« C'est promit ? murmura le rouquin qui continua à le fixer.

« Oh que oui, j'ai eut trop peur de te perdre………..dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours ! fit Blaise qui vit le regard de Ron descendre lentement le long de son torse, s'arrêter sur son érection, bien visible sous le boxer, puis remonter au niveau de ses yeux………………j'ai envie de toi.

« Je vois ça ! s'amusa le rouquin qui se pencha enfin pour l'embrasser…………oui je t'aime toujours autant, et moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Le Serpentard poussa un long soupir de plaisir et de bonheur mêlé en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« Enfin !!

ooo

Les jours suivants Ron continua de rendre visite à Draco, il donnait ainsi des nouvelles à chacun et Harry l'attendait devant la clinique.

Trois longues semaines passèrent encore.

Ooo

Un matin alors qu'Harry était encore au lit, la tête recouverte d'un oreiller, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Pensant que c'était Ron qui lui amenait son petit déjeuner, comme il le faisait parfois, il ne bougea pas.

« Poses-le sur la table ! fit-il simplement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés sous le poids d'un corps et il retira l'oreiller pour regarder.

Il resta paralysé par la surprise, Draco assit près de lui le fixait en souriant.

« Bonjour mon ange !

Harry fut incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre parole, il dévisageait le blond avec une totale incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Oh mon dieu ! finit-il par murmurer.

C'était le Draco d'avant qui était devant lui, il n'y avait plus rien sur son visage qui avait retrouvé toute sa perfection.

Brusquement un flot de larmes lui inonda les joues et il se releva pour se jeter contre Draco qui le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est toi……………c'est toi ! répéta t-il en sanglotant sur son épaule, il était si heureux que c'était son seul moyen de s'exprimer.

Le blond l'écarta puis prit son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Ne pleures pas mon amour! Dit-il doucement.

« C'est la joie! S'excusa Harry qui eut un sourire lumineux à travers ses larmes...tu es beau tu sais.

Draco posa des baisers sur ses joues mouillées, sur son nez, puis pour finir sur sa bouche.

« Je t'aime si fort……………tu m'as tellement manqué ! chuchota t-il avant qu'ils n'échangent un long baiser très tendre.

Baiser qui devint très vite passionné et exigent, ils avaient un tel besoin l'un de l'autre et la fièvre qui se saisit d'eux était si forte qu'il n'y eut guère de préliminaire, Harry ne portant rien sur lui Draco envoya les couvertures au pied du lit et se glissa immédiatement entre ses jambes.

Libérant juste son érection de son pantalon il pénétra le brun qui émit un long oui de pure extase.

Sous les coups de reins violents du blond il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se libérer dans un orgasme qui les laissa complètement épuisés mais comblés au-delà de tout.

Puis couchés l'un sur l'autre ce fut un long moment de tendresse, de caresses et de mots d'amour.

Ooo

**15 jours plus tard.**

Ooo

Draco arpentait les pièces de son manoir en souriant, il était heureux de s'y retrouver, il avait bien crû qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assit d'un air pensif sur son lit.

Son retour dans le monde sorcier, qui avait crée une grande surprise, c'était beaucoup mieux passé que ce à quoi il s'attendait, bien que l'annonce de son mariage avec Harry les ai tous laissé sur le cul et qu'il ai vu dans le regard de certains qu'ils auraient préférés le savoir mort.

Mais entouré de Ron et Blaise et surtout du brun, très protecteur à son égard, qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde et qui les avait tous toisé fièrement, le menton levé et l'air de dire:

« Le premier qui dit un mot de travers aura affaire à moi! Personne n'avait oser émettre la moindre remarque et tout c'était très bien déroulé.

Sourire ironique aux lèvres Draco, maintenant sûr de lui, avait salué le ministre avec une politesse volontairement exagérée auquel ce dernier avait bien été forcé de répondre, ce n'est pas tant qu'il en voulait à Draco personnellement, qu'il soit mort ou vif lui importait peu, seulement accolé le nom Malfoy à celui de Potter lui semblait une aberration qu'il n'appréciait que modérément.

Mais sous le regard perçant dudit Potter il n'avait pu faire autrement que les féliciter.

Cela avait d'ailleurs fait rire Draco, il s'était rendu compte que son Harry si doux pouvait se montrer froid, menaçant et déterminé si on tentait de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait et en particulier à lui.

Du coup ils n'avaient fait aucune difficulté pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Ooo

« Bienvenu chez toi! Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille.

Il était entré silencieusement dans la chambre et le voyant complètement perdu dans ses pensées était monté doucement sur le matelas, il se trouvait maintenant derrière lui et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

Draco sourit en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

« C'est aussi chez toi! Murmura t-il...même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce manoir.

Harry déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« Je l'aimerais, parce que je t'aime toi!

« On va le rebaptiser le manoir Potter-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda le blond.

« Déjà ça sonne beaucoup mieux! Plaisanta Harry qui se déplaça et le renversa sur le lit...on y donnera de grandes fêtes!

« Où on invitera tous les coincés du ministère pour qu'ils voient comme on est heureux! Continua Draco amusé.

« Avec eux ça risque d'être plutôt ennuyeux comme fête! Rigola le brun qui redevint sérieux et le fixa longuement.

« Jamais ils ne pourront deviner à quel point je suis heureux, ni à quel point je t'aime...et je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent.

Le blond posa les mains sur sa nuque et les glissa lentement dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Nous deux c'est ça l'important! Murmura t-il.

« Oui! Souffla Harry en se penchant sur lui.

Chacun d'eux tenait dans ses bras celui qui à ses yeux représentait le bonheur personnifié, quoi demander de plus.

Ooo

**FIN.**

**Ooo**

**Une nouvelle fois un grand merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire.**

**Merci aussi à 'nine' (mon éternelle anonyme lol) à 'fan de potter' et aux autres anonymes!**

**Je vous adore!**

**Excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais en ce moment je fais des journées de travail de 10 h consécutives et je vous assure que c'est tuant lol, je n'ai plus le temps de rien ni le courage.**

**J'ai quand même une nouvelle histoire à vous proposer mais je la posterais que si vous la voulez vraiment autrement je vous dis au revoir et à je ne sais pas quand lol.**

**Enorme bisou à vous et encore merci d'avoir été là !!**


End file.
